


Reine Definitionssache?

by nipfel



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ist es wirklich leicht, sich für den richtigen Weg zu entscheiden? Gibt es einen richtigen Weg? Und wenn ja, wie geht man ihn am besten? Thiel ist sich da unsicher und versucht dem "Ziel" eher auszuweichen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Klärungsbedarf

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Dank für grandiose Beta-Arbeit gilt cricri und CaraMelodi!

„Ja, Thiel hier?“  
...  
„Guten Morgen. Nein, Frau Klemm.“  
...  
„Ich werde Nadeshda schicken.“  
...  
„Nein, ich habe noch soviel zu tun. Die Vernehmungsprotokolle müssen noch gelesen werden und ...“  
...  
„Nein, ich habe nicht vergessen, dass dieser Fall von äußerster Dringlichkeit ist. Wie könnte ich auch, Sie erinnern mich ja ständig daran. Aber ...“  
...  
„Ich habe einfach keine Zeit, um selbst zu Boerne zu gehen.“  
...  
„Ja. Ich weiß, dass die Pressekonferenz schon heute Nachmittag sein soll.“  
...  
„Frau Klemm, was soll ich denn der Presse sagen? Wir brauchen Ergebnisse!“  
...  
„Ja, was glauben Sie denn, was ich mache. Ich sitze nicht nur in meinem Büro und wärme den Stuhl an!“  
...  
„Ja, ich werde da sein. Wann?“  
...  
„Ja, bis gleich.“ Mit einem wütenden Schnaufen knallte Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel den Hörer auf das Telefon. Wie er es hasste, von allen Leuten so herumkommandiert zu werden, und dann auch noch ständig die Klemm im Nacken sitzen zu haben, die ihm vorschreibt, wie er seine Arbeit zu machen hat.   
„Nadeshda?“ rief Thiel schließlich seine Assistentin.  
„Ja, Chef?“  
„Ich geh mal zu Boerne.“  
„Ach, sollte ich das nicht machen?“   
„Nee, is schon gut. Die Klemm will mich dort treffen.“  
„Na gut.“

 

Es war schon einige Tage her, dass Thiel den eigentlich vertrauten Weg zur Rechtsmedizin zum letzten Mal einschlug. Normalerweise wäre es auch überhaupt kein Grund, nervös zu sein oder gar etwas ängstlich, aber normal, was ist das schon? Er hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, dass ihm in letzter Zeit alles Wohlbekannte und Vertraute weggenommen, ja förmlich aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Dabei schien alles so eindeutig, so klar und es gab nichts, wovor er Angst haben müsste. Aber dennoch war da ständig das Gefühl der Unsicherheit in ihm, was nagte und nagte und scheinbar nie Ruhe gab.   
Seine Schritte waren eher schlurfend und er gab sich keine Mühe schneller zu gehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Staatsanwältin Klemm auf ihn wartete. Nein, er hatte es nicht eilig, in die Rechtsmedizin zu kommen. In den letzten Tagen war es auch immer nur Nadeshda, die er zu Boerne schickte. Er selbst hatte ständig andere Dinge zu tun oder, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste, versteckte sich und seine Furcht hinter Ausreden, weshalb er nicht zu Boerne gehen könnte. Aber heute hatte ihn die Klemm persönlich angerufen und regelrecht dazu genötigt, abkommandiert, mit ihr zu Boerne zu gehen.   
Ja, alles hat sich geändert, auch das Verhältnis zu Boerne. Prof. Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Wie hatte ihn dessen arrogante und besserwisserische Art anfangs immer genervt. Es war beinahe unerträglich mit diesem Kerl. Aber eben nur beinahe. Mittlerweile wusste Thiel, dass Boerne hinter seiner arroganten Maske, die nur so strotzte vor Überheblichkeit, auch anders sein konnte. Verletzlich und überhaupt nicht gefühlskalt. Thiel hatte immer angenommen, dass Boerne niemanden schätzte oder gar liebte, außer sich selbst und seine Leichen. Aber das war eine Fehleinschätzung, wie er nun wusste. Seufzend stieg Thiel die Treppen zum Rechtsmedizinischen Institut hinauf und konnte schon Staatsanwältin Klemm sehen.   
„Moinsen!“, brummte er.   
„Guten Morgen! Da sind Sie ja endlich, Thiel“, beschwerte sich Frau Klemm auch sofort.  
„Ja, Tschuldigung, wurde aufgehalten.“ Mehr konnte und wollte Thiel erst einmal nicht sagen. Er war schon seit Tagen nicht mehr in Stimmung für Smalltalk. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er momentan auch nicht in der Lage, andere Menschen zu ertragen, und besonders fürchtete er die Anwesenheit eines gewissen Rechtsmediziners. 

Thiels Magen verknotete sich augenblicklich krampfhaft, nachdem er zusammen mit Staatsanwältin Klemm die Wirkstätte von Prof. Boerne betreten hatte und ihnen die schweren Klänge eines klassischen Musikstücks entgegenschossen. Wie Pfeile oder Fausthiebe, assoziierte der Hauptkommissar auf Anhieb. Er wusste, dass es eine Art von Boerne war, den eigenen Gemütszustand mit einem passenden musikalischen Rahmen zu untermalen. Er wusste auch, dass er der Grund für diesen Gemütszustand war, weshalb er wenig später, als Staatsanwältin Klemm ihn mit einem Nicken in Richtung des CD-Players und der Frage: „Was ist denn mit Boerne los?“darauf hinwies, einfach nur mit den Schultern zuckte.   
Ja, was sollte er auch sagen. Boerne will mich nicht sehen und ich ihn genauso wenig! Nein, das konnte er nicht sagen, denn dann würden viele unbequeme und vor allem peinliche Fragen folgen. Andererseits hatte Thiel durchaus schon darüber nachgedacht, sich irgendwem anzuvertrauen, aber ihm fiel partout keiner ein. Alles hatte er in den letzten Jahren mit Boerne besprochen, alles eben, was er besprechen musste. Den Rest konnte er mit sich selbst ausmachen. Boerne war so zu einer Vertrauensperson und dann zu einem wirklich wichtigen Freund geworden. Vielleicht sogar zu seinem einzigen Freund. Aber eben die Kombination, dass Boerne sein Freund war und er mit ihm reden, aber Boerne auch zugleich das Thema des Gesprächs sein müsste, passte nicht.   
Als Thiel und Frau Klemm schließlich beim Professor und seiner Assistentin ankamen, wurden sie zuerst gar nicht und dann nur von Frau Haller beachtet, die sich auch gleich daranmachte, die Musik abzustellen.   
„Alberich“, folgte auch schon die barsche Anfrage von Boerne, „was soll das? Machen Sie die Musik wieder an, ich ...“, aber da hatte er schon den Kopf gehoben und gesehen, wer für die   
Unterbrechung verantwortlich war.   
„Oh, wir haben hohen Besuch in unserer Leichenhalle. Der Herr Thiel gibt sich die Ehre. Sehen Sie Alberich, nach Wochen, in denen wir nur Fräulein Krusenstern zu Gesicht bekamen, beehrt uns der Hauptkommissar persönlich und dann auch gleich mit der Staatsanwältin an seiner Seite.“   
Thiel, dem die ganze Sache schon mehr als unangenehm war, wurde sich nun auch der fragenden und neugierigen Blicke von Frau Haller und der Klemm bewusst. Natürlich übertrieb Boerne maßlos. Er war eben nur nicht mehr so häufig hier unten wie sonst und es waren auch keine Wochen, sondern vielleicht eine Woche oder acht Tage oder so. Nein, es waren zehn, genau zehn Tage, die er Boerne nicht mehr gesehen hatte und er konnte dessen Tonfall, der doch ein wenig verletzt klang, durchaus nachvollziehen und verstehen.   
„Was verschafft uns denn hier unten im Leichenbunker die Ehre?“, stichelte Boerne weiter, ohne die zwei Frauen wirklich zu beachten.   
Es entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen allen Anwesenden, denn weder wusste Thiel, was er sagen, noch die beiden Frauen, was sie über das Verhalten Boernes denken sollten.   
„Also was haben Sie für uns? Wissen Sie schon, woran Schimmrock gestorben ist?“, war dann auch das Einzige, was Staatsanwältin Klemm sich zu fragen getraute.   
Noch einen letzten Blick zu Thiel werfend, den dieser nicht so recht zu deuten wusste, wandte sich Boerne nun doch der Staatsanwältin zu, und das in der ihm eigenen Höflichkeit und erklärte ausführlich, was die Todesursache war und wann der Tod eintrat.   
Während der gesamten übrigen Unterhaltung zwischen Boerne und der Klemm, stand Thiel nur unschlüssig daneben, versuchte dem Gespräch zu folgen, aber driftete doch immer wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken ab. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Boerne ihre momentane Situation so sehr zur Schau tragen würde. Dass er verletzt war, das wusste Thiel, und heute sahen sich beide auch das erste Mal wieder. Thiel hatte es tunlichst vermieden, seinem Vermieter und Nachbarn im Hausflur zu begegnen und auch an Tatorten, die in letzter Zeit, Gott sei Dank, nur selten zu besichtigen waren, kam er erst an, als Boerne schon gegangen oder wenn nur Frau Haller zugegen war. Thiel wusste, dass sein Verhalten feige war, und er sich wie ein dummer Schuljunge benahm, aber andererseits konnte er Boerne nicht treffen. Er war einfach noch nicht bereit. Vorher schien alles so klar zu sein zwischen ihnen, so eindeutig. Auch er selbst war nicht beunruhigt und ließ alles geschehen, allerdings ohne richtig darüber nachgedacht zu haben, ob er es wirklich wollte, oder ob es nur ein sprunghafter, sehnsüchtiger Gedanke war; ein Gefühl, was bei genauerer Betrachtung verschwinden würde. Er wusste nicht, ob er diesem Gefühl trauen konnte, oder ob es besser wäre, es einfach zu ignorieren und dabei zu hoffen, dass der Wunsch nach Erwiderung nachlassen und dann das Gefühl auch weggehen würde.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen wurde Thiel dann von Frau Haller zurückgehalten. Sie waren allein und Thiel konnte sich schon gut vorstellen, was jetzt folgen würde. Es war offensichtlich, dass es Boerne nicht gut ging und dass Thiel der Grund war, beziehungsweise irgendetwas damit zu tun haben musste.   
„Herr Thiel?“, leitete Silke Haller nun das Gespräch ein.  
„Ja? Was gibt’s denn noch?“  
„Ach nun tun Sie doch nicht so unwissend. Was läuft da zwischen Ihnen und dem Chef?“  
„Was, was soll da laufen?“, versuchte Thiel, der Angelegenheit so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit zu kommen zu lassen.  
„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Ihnen beiden, das können Sie nicht leugnen. Egal, was vorgefallen ist, Herr Thiel, reden sie miteinander. Das hält doch keiner mehr aus und ich schon gar nicht.“  
„Das ist nicht so einfach“, protestierte Thiel nun kleinlaut, da er durchaus wusste, dass es Frau Haller mit einem missgestimmten Boerne um sich herum eher weniger leicht hat.  
„Dass es nicht leicht ist, glaube ich Ihnen gerne, aber mir reißt allmählich der Geduldsfaden und ich muss auch sagen, dass ich den Chef noch nie so erlebt habe. Er leidet und ich möchte, dass das aufhört.“  
Als sie nur Schweigen als Antwort bekam, setzte Silke Haller noch ein „Sofort!“ hinzu.  
Seufzend und etwas resignierend vor der kleinen Frau, zuckte Thiel nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht wie. Das ist alles ... zu kompliziert und ich möchte da auch eigentlich nicht drüber reden und ...“   
Hilflos brach er ab. Es war nun einmal nicht so einfach. Wie sollte er jetzt mit Boerne reden, nachdem er ihn einfach sitzen gelassen hat und ihm solange aus dem Weg gegangen ist.  
„Wenn Sie es schon nicht dem Chef zu Liebe machen wollen, dann haben Sie wenigstens ein Einsehen mit meiner misslichen Situation und tun mir den Gefallen, bitte, Herr Thiel!“  
„Ja, is ja gut. Ich werds sehen. Okay?“  
Aber ohne eine Antwort oder Zustimmung abzuwarten, ging er schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Ausgang und ließ Frau Haller hinter sich.  
Er brauchte frische Luft und zwar jetzt.


	2. Eine zweite Leiche

„Und schmeckt Ihnen der Wein?“, kam ungewöhnlich sanft die Frage von Boerne.   
„Joah, schon“, murmelte Thiel eher seine Antwort und bemerkte nur nebenbei, dass Boerne ihm doch recht nah gekommen war und nun nicht mal mehr ein halber Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen bestand. Es war mal wieder einer dieser Abende, wie sie in letzter Zeit gehäuft vorkamen, Boerne lud Thiel zu einem Wein, wahlweise auch Bier, oder Thiel Boerne zu einem selbstgekochten Abendessen ein. Sie verbrachten einfach viel mehr Zeit miteinander und Thiel genoss das sehr. Boerne machte wie üblich seine Witze und ironischen, fast beleidigenden Bemerkungen über die Ereignisse und Personen des Tages, aber war dabei stets unterhaltsam.   
„Thiel?“  
„Ehm, ja?“, schreckte der Angesprochene aus seinen Gedanken auf.   
„Was?“   
„Ich habe Sie gerade etwas gefragt, aber scheinbar sind Sie mit Ihren Gedanken nicht bei mir, was ich doch sehr bedauerlich finde. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?“ Da war es wieder, dieses ganz spezielle Lächeln von Boerne. Thiel sah nur einen kurzen Augenblick auf und seufzte innerlich, denn seine Gedanken waren in letzter Zeit immer bei Boerne. Wie er redete. Wie er sich kleidete. Wie er lächelte, und stets hatte Thiel das Gefühl, dass Boernes Verhalten auch ein wenig darauf abzielte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein – wie so vieles.  
„Nein, nein, es ist nichts. Ich bin nur etwas müde. In den letzten Tagen war wieder soviel los und …“ Doch wurde er in seinen Bemühungen, seine Gedanken mit irgendeiner Aussage zu überspielen, von Boerne unterbrochen.  
„Ich allerdings habe des Öfteren den Eindruck, dass Ihre Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gehen. Woran denken Sie, Thiel?“ Dabei kam Boerne ihm stetig einige Zentimeter näher.  
Thiel merkte, wie ihm heiß wurde und er sich nicht sicher war, ob er jetzt endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken oder sich der Situation entziehen sollte. Boerne lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Oh, wie er dieses Lächeln liebte. Es machte diesen Mann noch attraktiver.  
„Ich, ich ...“ Aber weiter kam er nicht, denn da hatte Boerne ihm schon das Weinglas aus der Hand genommen und auf den Tisch neben sie gestellt. Jetzt, dachte Thiel. Jetzt ist es also soweit. Boerne war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Thiel, wie kitschig es doch war, hier in Boernes Wohnzimmer zu stehen, mit all den Kerzen und der ruhigen Klaviermusik im Hintergrund, die plötzlich zu einem schrillen Piepen mutierte ... 

Aufgeschreckt durch das Klingeln seines Handys, versuchte Thiel das Geräusch zu orten.   
„Ja?“, grummelte er verschlafen in den Hörer.  
„Was? Wo?“ Hellwach und alarmiert saß Hauptkommissar Thiel sofort aufrecht in seinem Bett.   
„Weiß Boerne schon Bescheid? Und die Klemm?“  
„Ja, ich komme.“

Es war halb fünf Uhr morgens. Es waren kaum Autos auf den Straßen Münsters unterwegs, geschweige denn Fußgänger. Thiel hatte nicht, wie sonst immer, bei Boerne geklingelt, um dann mit ihm zum Tatort zu fahren. Er hatte versucht, seinen Vater zu erreichen, aber der ging verständlicherweise in dieser Herrgottsfrühe nicht ans Telefon. So musste er wohl oder übel das Rad nehmen. Als Thiel dann nach einer knappen halben Stunde Radfahrens durch den nasskalten Morgen am Tatort ankam und schon von Weitem das Blaulicht der Streifenwagen sah, wollte er nichts lieber, als wieder zurück in sein warmes Bett und erneut in einen Traum wie dem letzten versinken. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass er von Boerne und ihm, ihm und Boerne träumte und sich dann tagsüber immer wieder an diese Träume erinnerte, ja regelrecht in sie eintauchte. Aber zumindest dieser letzte Traum war doch mehr, denn er war gleichzeitig die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend mit Boerne.   
„Moinsen!“, murmelte Thiel zur Begrüßung, als er zu Nadeshda, seiner Assistentin, trat und einen kurzen Blick auf die Leiche warf.   
„Moinsen, Chef. Wir wissen noch nicht, wer sie ist, aber die Art der Platzierung der Leiche ist identisch mit der im Fall Schimmrock“, fing Nadeshda auch schon an ihrem Chef Bericht zu erstatten, immerhin wusste sie, dass er um diese Uhrzeit kein Freund großer Frage-Antwort-Spiele war.   
„Mmh... sind die Verletzungen ebenfalls identisch?“  
„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Ich denke, dass Prof. Boerne uns da weiterhelfen kann. Wo ist er eigentlich? Ich dachte, Sie würden mit ihm fahren“, wunderte sich Nadeshda und warf ihre Frage untermalend einen suchenden Blick hinter Thiel, der ihren neugierigen Unterton deutlich wahrnahm. Allerdings grummelte er nur ein „Weiß nicht wo der steckt“, und machte sich daran, den Tatort genauer unter Augenschein zu nehmen. 

„Keine Panik, Fräulein Krusenstern, ich bin ja jetzt da!“ Und wie er da war, dachte Thiel. Boerne war mal wieder mit einem Affenzahn am Tatort angekommen und schien nun, völlig er selbst, den Auftritt zu genießen, den er vollführte. Schließlich wusste Boerne nur zu gut, dass alle auf seine Einschätzung gewartet hatten. Immerhin ist dieser Schimmrock-Fall nicht irgendeine Leiche, die gefunden worden war, sondern die Sensation im beschaulichen Münster. Staatsanwältin Klemm nervte Thiel deshalb mittlerweile täglich mit ihren Anrufen, um ihm immer wieder klarzumachen, wie wichtig dieser Fall doch war. Als ob er das nicht selber wüsste.  
„Und, was sagen Sie?“, fragte Thiel und versuchte dabei, so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen. Er war nervös. Boerne zu sehen und das nach diesem Traum, war einfach zuviel. Er konnte förmlich noch den Rotwein auf seiner Zunge schmecken und deutlich die Wärme der Kerzen spüren. Ja, dieser Abend würde ihm sicher nicht so schnell aus dem Gedächtnis gehen. Aber das wollte er auch nicht. Viel zu lange waren sie beide um einander herumgetänzelt und Andeutungen gemacht, und doch war nie etwas Eindeutiges passiert - bis zu jenem Abend.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel! Von Höflichkeiten der allgemeineren Art halten Sie anscheinend immer noch nichts, was?“, stichelte Boerne und schaute ihn dabei mit einer Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und etwas, das Thiel nur als Trotz deuten konnte, an.   
„Ja, ehm, guten Morgen!“, überwand er sich dann schließlich doch zu sagen, denn wem nützte es schon, wenn sie nicht einmal an einem Tatort normal miteinander umgehen konnten.   
„Und, können Sie schon was sagen?“   
„Also auf den ersten, aber wirklich nur den ersten Blick scheinen die Verletzungen identisch mit denen bei Schimmrock, aber ehrlich gesagt, will ich mir eine endgültige Aussage bis nach der Obduktion aufheben“, beantwortete Boerne Thiels Frage ohne Umschweife.   
„Bis wann könnten Sie das schaffen?“  
„Was drängeln Sie denn so, Thiel? Sitzt Ihnen etwa die Klemm im Nacken?“, aber ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr Boerne fort:  
„Wenn Sie um zehn in mein Büro kommen, kann ich Ihnen sicher mehr sagen und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss ins Institut und alles für die Obduktion vorbereiten. Immerhin bin ich allein, Alberich hat ja noch das Vergnügen in Morpheus Armen zu liegen.“ Und diesen Worten ließ Boerne dann auch Taten folgen, gab die Leiche zum Abtransport frei und rauschte in seinem schicken Audi davon. Thiel blieb ein wenig unschlüssig zurück. Hatte er sich das eben nur eingebildet? Boerne hatte tatsächlich mehr oder weniger subtil darauf bestanden, dass er, Thiel, zu ihm in die Rechtsmedizin kommen sollte, um die Ergebnisse abzuholen. Die Wörter Sie und Ihnen in seinem letzten Satz waren eindeutig überbetont gewesen.   
Vielleicht war nun der unvermeidliche Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sie beide sich allein begegnen würden. Aber noch hatte er eine Schonfrist von ein paar Stunden. Als würde er sich jegliche Nervosität und Anspannung abstreifen wollen, fuhr Thiel sich mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare, bevor er wieder zu Nadeshda ging.


	3. Offensive

Als Hauptkommissar Thiel den Gang zu den Obduktionsräumen und den Büros von Boerne und Frau Haller entlangging, wusste er noch nicht, was er sagen würde. Es war kurz nach zehn Uhr und er hatte sich während der letzten Stunde sehr zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht jeden, der ihn ansprach, anzumaulen oder vollzupflaumen. Er war gespannt, zum Zerreißen gespannt wie eine Gitarrensaite. Sollte es jetzt also soweit sein? Würden Boerne und er nun das scheinbar nicht zu vermeidende klärende Gespräch führen? Thiel wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er das überhaupt wollte - die Sache klären. Er wusste allerdings, dass er seit mehr als einer Woche Nacht um Nacht wach lag und diesen einen Abend durchging. All die Bilder des Abends tauchten immer wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Der Wein. Die Musik. Die Kerzen. Die Wärme und das schummrige Licht. Boerne, der ihn anlächelt. Boerne, der ihn ...  
Sekundenbruchteile, bevor Thiel die Tür zur Rechtsmedizin öffnen konnte, tat es Frau Haller. Mit raschen Schritten trat Boernes Assistentin in den Gang.   
„Herr Thiel, da sind Sie ja endlich.“ Ihre Stimme klang dabei nach einer Mischung aus Ärger und Verzweiflung.   
„Moinsen. Wieso endlich, ich bin doch nur fünf Minuten zu spät oder so“, grummelte Thiel kleinlaut.  
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr sah Silke Haller nun wieder zu Thiel.  
„Ja, Sie haben recht. Ich dachte nur ...“, allerdings unterbrach sie sich selbst, so als würde sie nicht sagen wollen, was sie wirklich dachte.   
„Naja, der Chef ist in seinem Büro und … wartet.“ Diese Aussage betonte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, den Thiel in diesem Moment nicht zu deuten wusste.   
Mit einem „Danke, Frau Haller“ setzte er daraufhin seinen Weg fort, um Boerne nicht noch länger warten zu lassen. Irgendetwas war eigenartig, soviel stand fest. Boernes Assistentin war sonst nicht so merkwürdig, ja fast ruppig zu ihm. Vielleicht löste er, ihrer Ansicht nach, nicht schnell genug das Problem zwischen ihm und Boerne. Als jedoch die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und ohrenbetäubende Musik ihm entgegenschlug, konnte Thiel sich jedoch sehr gut vorstellen, wieso Frau Haller wütend war. Boerne musste mörderische Laune haben, denn zumindest die Musikauswahl sprach regelrecht Bände.   
„Boerne“, schrie Thiel gegen die Musik an auf der Suche nach dem Professor.   
„Boerne!“  
Boernes Büro war leer, aber immerhin konnte Thiel so wenigstens die Stereoanlage ausschalten, von der Boerne jetzt sicher sagen würde, dass sie ein hochentwickeltes technisches Präzisionsgerät sei und er keine Ahnung von der Bedienung hätte. So oder so ähnlich war zumindest seine Aussage Thiel gegenüber, als dieser den CD-Player in Boernes Wohnung das erste Mal bediente. Mit einem Schmunzeln drehte sich der Hauptkommissar dann wieder dem Rauminneren zu. Er verharrte jedoch in der Bewegung, als er Boerne in der Tür stehen sah. Der Professor lehnte ganz locker mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und schaute ihn an, als wüsste er genau, worüber Thiel schmunzelte. Und da war es wieder, langsam stahl es sich auf den Mund, auf die Lippen des Professors – dieses Lächeln, so verschmitzt und ehrlich.   
„Alberich holt grad Kaffee“, sagte Boerne und blieb einfach dort, wo er war.  
„Ja, ich ehm … ich hab sie gesehen. Wir haben uns gesehen auf dem Gang“, stotterte Thiel auch schon los, denn diese Situation war eindeutig eine von denen, die in sämtliche Richtungen führen konnten, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er derjenige sein wollte, der die Richtung angab. So als hätte Boerne jeden von Thiels Gedanken erahnt, löste er sich aus seiner Position und ging mit den Worten „Folgen Sie mir“ in Richtung Obduktionssaal. 

Beide standen sich am Präparationstisch gegenüber und Boerne erklärte, fachmännisch wie immer, dass die zweite Leiche zwar weiblich, aber dennoch genauso zugerichtet war wie Schimmrock. Messerstiche im Bereich der Herzgegend und Fesselungsspuren an den Handgelenken, dazu Würgemale am Hals.   
„Aber ich habe ein Haar sicherstellen können“, beendete Boerne soeben seine Ausführungen, um auf weitere Nachfragen Thiels zu warten.   
„Haare? Was denn für Haare?“, fragte der Hauptkommissar verwirrt und sah Boerne fragend an.   
„Keine Haare, sondern ein Haar. Mein lieber Thiel, Sie müssen mir schon genauer zuhören, aber das ist ja nichts Neues“, korrigierte Boerne ihn in einem freundlich ermahnenden Tonfall. Thiel wusste auch genau, worauf Boerne mit seiner letzten Bemerkung anspielte. Er ignorierte Boernes Aussage zwar, aber nur um dann mit schneller schlagendem Herzen fortzufahren, nach weiteren Details zu fragen.  
„Okay, ein Haar und von wem?“  
„Von Schimmrock.“  
„Von ...“   
„Ja, ich weiß. Schimmrock ist seit drei Tagen tot. Er kann also wohl kaum an einer nackten Leiche seine Haare hinterlassen. Aber es ist zweifelsfrei Schimmrocks Haar“, erläuterte Boerne, dem man anhörte, dass er sich selbst auch keinen Reim auf diesen Tatumstand machen konnte.   
Nach einer Weile merkte Thiel, dass beide in ein grüblerisches Schweigen verfallen waren, und räusperte sich unbehaglich.   
„Haben Sie noch mehr herausgefunden?“  
Boerne, der offenbar etwas länger brauchte, um wieder zu sich zu finden, antwortete nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen er den Hauptkommissar prüfend ansah.   
„Nein, aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja heute Abend mehr dazu sagen.“   
Thiel spürte deutlich den fragenden Blick Boernes auf sich ruhen, er wusste allerdings nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Wollte sich Boerne etwa mit ihm verabreden? Doch noch bevor er antworten konnte, kam Frau Haller mit zwei dampfenden Kaffeebechern in den Raum.   
„Ich wusste nicht, wie Sie Ihren Kaffee trinken, Herr Thiel, deswegen habe ich ihn schwarz gelassen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung?“, richtete Frau Haller ihre Frage an den Hauptkommissar, während sie beiden einen der Becher gab.   
„Ehm, ja, klar. Danke“, stotterte Thiel und wurde sich bewusst, dass Boernes Blick noch immer auf ihm ruhte und er beharrlich auf eine Antwort zu warten schien .   
„Ach, übrigens soll ich ausrichten, dass Frau Staatsanwältin Klemm gleich dazustoßen wird. Ich sollte Sie beide schon einmal warnen“, grinste Silke Haller.  
„Na das wird ja immer besser, bekommen wir jetzt jeden Tag Besuch von der Staatsanwaltschaft?“, nörgelte Boerne, dem es offenbar nicht gefiel, dass immer mehr Leute die Zweisamkeit zwischen ihm und Thiel zerstörten.  
„Oh, ja, ich ehm werd dann mal lieber gehen, bevor sie mich hier noch beim Kaffeetrinken erwischt und ich mir wieder was anhören darf, weshalb ich keine Ergebnisse liefere“, verabschiedete sich Thiel gerade, gab den Kaffeebecher zurück an Frau Haller und ging Richtung Augang, als Staatsanwältin Klemm die Tür öffnete und hereinkam.   
„Thiel, was musste ich hören?“, motzte sie auch gleich los.  
„Wie, was denn?“  
„Nichts! Und genau das ist es, was ich meine. Wieso werde ich nicht über den neuesten Leichenfund informiert und bekomme das sozusagen über den Buschfunk mit und nicht von Ihnen persönlich?“, wetterte sie los.   
Thiel, der immer kleiner wurde, ob der gewaltigen Standpauke der Staatsanwältin, blieb nichts weiter übrig, als sich ihr Gezeter anzuhören. Bis plötzlich:  
„Aber sehr geehrte Frau Staatsanwältin Klemm, jetzt tun Sie aber dem Herrn Hauptkommissar Unrecht. Immerhin wollte er sich gerade auf den Weg zu Ihnen machen“, mischte sich Boerne ein, der nun neben Thiel getreten war, und mit einem Seitenblick auf diesen fortfuhr.   
„Schließlich wollte er nur meine Ergebnisse abwarten, um Ihnen einen lückenlosen Bericht geben zu können.“   
„Ach … wenn das so ist“, entgegnete die Klemm, während sie abwechselnd einen prüfenden Blick auf Thiel und Boerne warf.   
„Na dann erstatten Sie mir mal gleich Bericht. In meinem Büro“, fuhr sie nach einer kleinen Pause fort, und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

Thiel, dem nichts weiter übriggeblieben war, als dem Schauspiel von Boerne und der Klemm staunend beizuwohnen, wollte der Klemm gerade auf den Fuß folgen, als er von Boerne am Handgelenk festgehalten wurde.  
„Was ist mit heute Abend?“, flüsterte Boerne kaum hörbar sehr nahe an seinem Ohr.  
„Hälst du das für eine gute Idee?“, wisperte Thiel zurück, den die körperliche Nähe Boernes verunsicherte.  
„Thiel!“, kam es in einem scharfen Tonfall von Staatsanwältin Klemm, die bereits vorangegangen war und nun anscheinend ungeduldig im Flur auf den Hauptkommissar wartete.  
Boerne sah Thiel weiterhin fragend an.   
„Bitte“, flüsterte Boerne und unterstrich damit seinen Blick.  
„Okay, um acht bei dir?“, nuschelte Thiel.  
„Ich koche“, erwiderte Boerne daraufhin lächelnd und verstärkte kurz den Druck um Thiels Handgelenk, bevor er ihn losließ.  
Obwohl Thiel die Rechtsmedizin darufhin mit einem feinen Lächeln um die Mundwinkel verließ, war er sich doch nicht sicher, ob er sich auf den Abend freuen konnte. Boerne und er, allein in dessen Wohnung. Thiel wusste nicht, ob er eine Wiederholung des letzten Abends wollte und auch nicht, ob er mit Boerne endlich darüber reden sollte. Allerdings hatte er sich bisher auch nie allzu viele Gedanken darum gemacht, ob Boerne sehr unter der Situation litt, und das schien er zu tun. Vielleicht ist der Abend ja eine Chance, dachte Thiel. Vielleicht.


	4. Kalinka

„Chef?“  
„Ja, Nadeshda, was denn? Ich wollte gerade Feierabend machen“, grummelte Thiel seine Assisstentin an, da er gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen war.  
„Telefon für Sie, es ist der Professor“, antwortete Nadeshda und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, so als wüsste sie, dass die dicke Luft der vergangenen Tage so gut wie verflogen war.  
„Oh, okay. Ich nehm das Gespräch in meinem Büro an.“

Kurz bevor er den Hörer des Telefons abhob und zum Mund führte, atmete Thiel noch einmal kräftig durch. Nur die Ruhe. Nur die Ruhe. Die Verabredung für den Abend hatte Thiel nervöser gemacht, als er beim Verlassen der Rechtsmedizin gedacht hatte. Ja, er wollte Boerne wiedersehen und ja, er wollte auch endlich wieder ganz normal mit ihm umgehen können. Die Tage des Ignorierens waren zugegebenermaßen auch für ihn sehr anstrengend gewesen. Nur hatte er sich bisher viel zu sehr vor einer Konfrontation mit Boerne gefürchtet, um zu merken, wie sehr er selbst darunter litt. Und dann Boerne zu sehen, zuerst gestern und dann heute. Es war so, als hätte die Zeit sich zurückgedreht. Dieses Lächeln, dieser Blick. 

Kurz räusperte sich Thiel, bevor er sich meldete. „Thiel.“  
„Ja, Boerne hier“, kam es etwas unsicher von der anderen Seite.  
„Ja, was denn? Haben Sie neue Ergebnisse?“ Thiel wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was Boerne jetzt noch von ihm wollen würde, immerhin war es kurz nach sieben und er wollte sowieso nach Hause gehen, um sich für ihre Verabredung frischzumachen.  
„Nein, ich habe keine neuen Ergebnisse. Aber ... das mit heute Abend“, begann Boerne stockend zu sagen. „Ich bin noch beschäftigt. Wir müssen deshalb umdisponieren. Tut mir sehr leid. Wollen wir uns vielleicht einfach auf einen Wein treffen, später am Abend dann?“  
Bildete sich Thiel das Ganze nur ein, oder klang Boerne gerade wirklich unsicher, ja fast schüchtern? Dieses Verhalten passte gar nicht zu ihm, wunderte sich Thiel.   
„Warum denn?“, wollte Thiel wissen.  
„Ich... das kann ich nicht sagen. Eine private Angelegenheit, die keinen Aufschub duldet“, erläuterte der Professor und das, so musste er doch zugeben, klang schon wieder sehr nach Boerne. Doch ehe Thiel antworten oder irgendwie reagieren konnte, fuhr sein Gegenüber fort:  
„Fein, dann nehme ich Ihr Schweigen mal wie üblich als Zustimmung und wir sehen uns später auf einen Wein, von mir aus können Sie auch für sich ein Bier mitbringen, wenn Ihnen nicht der Sinn nach einem meiner edlen Tropfen steht.“  
Großzügig wie immer, dachte Thiel, konnte aber bloß noch ja sagen, als er auch schon das Tuten in der Leitung hörte. Boerne hatte aufgelegt. Einfach aufgelegt. Das war nun wirklich unerwartet. Sowas hatte er noch nie getan, nicht bei ihm zumindest. Bei anderen war der Professor da schon ungenierter.   
Aber sein Benehmen von eben war für Thiel überhaupt nicht zu deuten. Erst wollte Boerne sich unbedingt mit ihm treffen, und nun sagte er ihre Verabredung quasi ab und das auch noch, ohne einen Grund zu nennen. Private Angelegenheit, als ob.   
Und von irgendwoher schlich sich dann bei Thiel ein leiser Gedanke ein. Hatte Boerne ihn etwa versetzt? Erst sich unbedingt verabreden und dann einfach absagen. Dieser Gedanke löste in Thiel das unsichere Gefühl der Zurückweisung aus.

Wie betäubt stand Thiel immer noch in seinem Büro und hielt den Telefonhörer in der Hand, als Nadeshda zur Tür hereinschaute.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Chef?“  
„Was, ehm... ja“, beeilte sich Thiel zu sagen, als er bemerkte, dass er wie versteinert dastand.  
„Ich geh jetzt, Sie brauchen mich doch nicht mehr, oder?“  
„Nein, nein. Ich werd auch gleich gehen. Ich will nur noch …“, nuschelte Thiel eine Erwiderung, aber er wusste eigentlich nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Seine Verabredung war ja nun erstmal aufgeschoben und die ganze Zeit in seiner Wohnung zu sitzen, um auf Boerne zu warten, das war keine wirklich erbauliche Aussicht.   
„Wollen Sie vielleicht noch mit mir was trinken gehen, Chef? Meine Eltern würden sich sicher freuen, wenn Sie mal wieder im Kalinka vorbeischauen würden. Immerhin haben Sie einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihnen hinterlassen mit Ihrer kleinen Tanzeinlage“, schmunzelte Nadeshda und schaute ihren Chef fragend an.   
Ja, das Kalinka. Der Abend, auf den Nadeshda anspielte, war auch ihm noch lange in Erinnerung geblieben, allerdings nur weil die Verhaftung von Larissa in ihm widersprüchliche Gefühle ausgelöst hatte. Aber immerhin, so musste er zugeben, war ein Abend im Kalinka, in Gesellschaft, doch besser, als jetzt irgendwelchen trübsinnigen Gedanken und Gefühlen nachzuhängen, und auf Professor Supertoll-Boerne zu warten.   
„Warum nicht“, antwortete Thiel fast trotzig daraufhin. „Wie es aussieht, habe ich eh nichts mehr vor.“  
„Sehr schön. Kommen Sie?“, forderte Nadeshda ihn auf, indem sie ihm die Tür aufhielt.

Die Kirchenglocken schlugen gerade zwölf, als Thiel nach einer schier nie endenwollenden Verabschiedung von Nadeshda und ihren Eltern das Kalinka verließ. Etwas bierselig machte er sich auf den Heimweg und war bester Laune. Der Abend im Kalinka hatte ihm gut getan und er fühlte sich, wie schon lange nicht mehr, mit sich und der Welt im Reinen. Nachdem Boerne ihm abgesagt hatte, zumindest hatte Thiel dieses Gefühl nach dem Telefonat beschlichen, hatte er beschlossen, sich von Boerne zukünftig nicht mehr die Laune verderben zu lassen. Immerhin war er ein erwachsener Mann und kein pubertierender Dreizehnjähriger, der von seinen Hormonen gesteuert wurde. Er war Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel und würde sich von einem Lackaffen wie Boerne sicher nicht den Abend verderben lassen. Solche und andere Gedanken hatten schließlich dazu geführt, dass Thiel die Verabredung mit Boerne nach dem zweiten Bier im Kalinka erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Irgendwann waren Thiel und Nadeshdas Vater dann auch in eine spannende Diskussion über Fußball und die Auf-und Abstiegsplätze der Bundesliga vertieft, sodass Thiel auch gar nicht mitbekam, wie schnell der Abend vorbei und die Nacht angebrochen war.   
Auf seinem Heimweg musste Thiel auch immer noch über die Ansicht von Gennadi grinsen. Nadeshdas Vater, mit dem er sich nun duzte, hatte tatsächlich behauptet, dass Russland das nächste Mal Weltmeister würde. Seufzend schüttelte Thiel bei dem erneuten Gedanken daran den Kopf. Es war wirklich ein erheiternder Abend, das musste er zugeben. 

Dieses heitere Gefühl verschwand aber schlagartig, als er, vor seinem Wohnhaus angekommen, das brennende Licht in Boernes Wohnung bemerkte. Verflucht! Thiel hatte die Verabredung mit Boerne vollkommen verdrängt. Und das sehr erfolgreich, gestand er sich ein. Aber die Gesellschaft der anderen und die ausgelassene Stimmung im Kalinka hatten ihn dann doch von seinen Gedanken über Boerne abgelenkt, dass er schließlich überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn dachte. Jetzt drängte sich ihm die Erinnerung allerdings unbarmherzig auf: an ihre Begegnung in der Rechtsmedizin, an ihr Telefongespräch, an seine eigene Enttäuschung, als Boerne ihn versetzt hatte.  
Etwas ratlos sah Thiel zu den beleuchteten Fenstern hinauf. Was sollte er tun? Der Professor war anscheinend noch wach. Aber jetzt noch klingeln, um ein Glas Wein zu trinken? Das war absurd. Boerne würde merken, dass Thiel nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war.  
Unschlüssig stieg Thiel die Treppe zu seiner Wohnungstür herauf und versuchte dabei so lautlos wie möglich zu sein. Er hatte kein gesteigertes Verlangen danach, Boerne, der nun sicher nicht in allerbester Stimmung sein würde, mit einer Bierfahne zu erklären, dass er ihn einfach vergessen hatte. Wie auch? Etwa so: Tut mir leid, Boerne. Ich hatte heute Abend seit langem mal wieder Spaß und da hab ich dich einfach vergessen. Lass uns unser Date doch ein anderes Mal nachholen. Ist doch nicht so schlimm, oder?  
Wohl kaum. Boerne würde kein Wort mehr mit ihm reden.   
Und da waren sie auch schon wieder, die Gedanken über Boerne und die Auseinandersetzung mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Er fühlte sich mies. Nun hatte er Boerne einfach versetzt. Dabei wollte er sich doch nicht mehr mies fühlen wegen dieses Typen. 

Mit einem Klacken öffnete sich die Wohnungstür hinter Thiel. Thiel erstarrte. Boerne hatte offensichtlich sein Kommen gehört und auf ihn gewartet. Langsam drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um.   
„Nabend, Herr Professor“, versuchte Thiel so freundlich wie möglich die Siuation zu retten.  
„Thiel, da sind Sie ja endlich!“, fuhr Boerne ihn an und wollte in einem nicht minder ärgerlichen Tonfall wissen: „Wo waren Sie denn?“   
Boerne trug keine Krawatte und kein Jackett, auch der oberste Knopf seines weißen Hemdes war offen. Er sah gut, dachte Thiel. Er sah einfach verdammt gut aus. Weil Thiel vom Aussehen Boernes vollkommen eingenommen war, fiel ihm auch erst nach einigen Sekunden auf, dass Boerne ihn auffordernd ansah und immer noch auf eine Antwort oder Erklärung von ihm wartete. Etwas unbeholfen und mit den Armen unsicher gestikulierend trat Thiel dann einen Schritt auf Boerne zu und sagte:  
„Naja, ich … ehm, war noch im Büro.“ Doch am Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers konnte er erkennen, dass diese Aussage wohl nicht das war, was Boerne hören wollte. Und auch Thiel musste zugeben, dass es ziemlich lahm klang.  
„So, Sie waren im Büro“, säuselte Boerne plötzlich.  
„Ja, ich hab noch ein paar Akten durchgesehen“, antwortete Thiel und merkte erst zu spät, dass Boerne ihn schon längst durchschaut hatte.  
„Thiel, Sie waren nicht im Büro! Ich habe angerufen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, Sie zu erreichen. Sie waren nicht im Büro. Und Sie waren auch nicht bei Ihrem Vater, falls Sie mir das als nächstes auftischen wollten“, platzte es aus Boerne heraus.   
Mist, fluchte Thiel innerlich.   
„Ich war noch weg“, gab Thiel etwas schnippischer zurück, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Aber er wollte sich das Verhalten Boernes auch nicht ohne weiteres bieten lassen.  
„Weg“, wiederholte Boerne ironisch. „Und wo waren Sie?“  
„Das geht Sie gar nichts an“, gab Thiel zurück. Boernes Verhalten regte ihn tierisch auf. Er hasste es, verhört zu werden. Seine Ex-Frau hatte das auch immer gemacht.   
„Ich habe den ganzen Abend auf Sie gewartet. Ich konnte Sie nicht erreichen und dann, dann erreiche ich endlich Ihre reizende Assistentin Fräulein Krusenstern und wissen Sie was sie mir gesagt hat?“, und dabei sah Boerne ihn herausfordernd an, so als wäre jede Antwort oder Erwiderung nur noch mehr Zunder für seinen Frust und Ärger. „Dass Sie, lieber Herr Thiel,“, dabei strotzte seine Stimme nur so vor Sarkasmus, „soeben das Kalinka verlassen haben und bestimmt bald zuhause sein dürften.“ Zornfunkelnd sah Boerne Thiel direkt in die Augen.   
„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Sie sich hier so künstlich aufregen. Das is doch meine Sache, was ich nach Feierabend mache und geht Sie 'nen feuchten Kehricht an!“, maulte Thiel zurück. Was zuviel war, war zuviel. Thiel hatte keine Lust, sich von Boerne hier runterputzen zu lassen und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, warum der Professor sich wie eine hysterische Ehefrau benahm.   
Boerne schaute ihn mit einem Mal etwas getroffen an, doch dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand so schnell, dass Thiel schon glaubte, er hätte es sich nur eingebildet.   
Der Professor räusperte sich kurz und erwiderte dann nur knapp: „Wir waren verabredet.“  
„Ja, das waren wir“, versetzte Thiel vorwurfsvoll. „Aber Sie haben dann abgesagt!“ Und dabei konnte Thiel gerade so verhindern, dass er auch noch den Zeigefinger Boerne entgegenstreckte.   
„Ich hab was?“, fragte Boerne verwundert.  
„Abgesagt“, antwortete Thiel gerade, als ihm klar wurde, dass Boerne gar nicht abgesagt hatte, sondern die Verabredung nur verschoben hatte. Mist! Er hatte sich selber eingeredet, dass er versetzt worden war und nun glaubte er es selbst.   
„Ich bat Sie lediglich um Aufschub,Thiel. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Sie darauf kommen, dass ich abgesagt hätte“, bemerkte Boerne immer noch mit einer Spur Verwunderung in der Stimme.   
Thiel war die ganze Sache so peinlich und unangenehm, dass er sich mit dem Studium seiner Fußspitzen beschäftigte und es tunlichst vermied, Boerne in die Augen zu sehen.   
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen kam zwischen beiden auf. Thiel wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett und den Tag hinter sich lassen.   
„Was ist jetzt, Thiel, wollen wir noch einen Wein trinken?“, fragte Boerne nach einigen weiteren schweigsamen Sekunden.   
„Naja“, versuchte Thiel eine Antwort zu geben, jedoch ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, und unterstrich seine Ratlosigkeit mit einem Schulterzucken.   
„Na, kommen Sie, Thiel, oder haben Sie was Besseres vor?“, stichelte Boerne aufmunternd und lächelte Thiel gewinnend an.   
Da war es wieder, dachte Thiel, dieses Lächeln. Boerne musste genau wissen, dass er ihn damit rumkriegen würde. Aber Thiel konnte und wollte auch nicht wirklich widerstehen. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht Boerne.


	5. Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben

Es kam Thiel so unwirklich vor, dass er nun in Boernes Wohnzimmer saß. Auf der grauen Stoffcouch, ein Glas Rotwein vor sich auf dem Tisch. Und Boerne, der gerade in die Küche ging. Thiel wusste, dass es eigentlich genau diese Situation war, die er vermeiden wollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sich das gleiche Szenario abspielte wie bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Abend. Sollte er lieber gehen? Einfach so? Einerseits war sich Thiel sicher, dass er keine Wiederholung wollte und andererseits …   
Boerne kam aus der Küche zurück ins Zimmer und legte eine Schallplatte auf. Leise Klaviermusik erfüllte den Raum und Thiel merkte unterbewusst, dass er sich zu entspannen begann und der Gedanke, Boernes Wohnung auf der Stelle zu verlassen, immer mehr abflaute und anderen Empfindungen Platz machte. Vielleicht würden sie ja wirklich nur reden und ein Glas Wein trinken, doch das sanfte Lächeln auf Boernes Mund zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er sich da wohl täuschte. 

„Boerne, ich“, versuchte Thiel ein Gespräch einzuleiten, von dem er selber nicht wusste, worüber und warum. Eigentlich dachte er nur noch daran, wie es sich anfühlte, von Boerne berührt zu werden. Und von dessen warmen Lippen geküsst zu werden.   
„Was denn, Thiel, nun reden Sie doch schon!“, wurde er etwas ungeduldig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.   
„Ja, haben Sie neue Erkenntnisse?“, stammelte Thiel, dem partout nichts Besseres einfallen wollte. „Im Schimmrock-Fall, meine ich.“  
Boerne hatte es sich mittlerweile mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand in einem Sessel neben der Couch bequem gemacht und taxierte Thiel mit seinem Blick, dem dies unangenehm war.   
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber hat die KTU denn schon etwas herausbekommen? Mich würde mal interessieren, wer diese Frau ist? Und warum sie die gleichen Verletzungen wie Schimmrock aufweist und ebenso positioniert wurde?“, überlegte der Professor laut und beugte sich vor.  
Thiel seinerseits inspizierte die Tischplatte genauer, nahm dann das Weinglas in beide Hände und schien von der Lichtspiegelung vollkommen vereinnahmt. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, mit Boerne über den Fall zu reden, aber es war das einzige, was ihm so schnell eingefallen war.  
„Von der KTU erfahren wir erst am Montag was. Da herrscht grade Personalmangel, deswegen kommen die nicht hinterher“, äußerte er sich schließlich und setzte mit einem Schnauben hinzu: „Und das obwohl die Klemm auch bei denen ständig Druck macht.“  
„Sie wissen doch, Staatsanwältin Klemm gehört eher zu denen, die denken, wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg“, tat Boerne seine Meinung kund.  
„Vielleicht haben Sie recht.“  
„Sicherlich“, entgegnete Boerne mit einem überheblichen Lächeln.   
Dann verschwand das Lächeln und wich einem fast unsicheren Blick.   
„Na, dann, zum Wohl“, sagte Boerne und streckte dabei sein Weinglas Thiel entgegen.   
„Prost!“  
Das Klirren der Gläser schien das Ende des Themas Schimmrock einzuläuten und Thiel fühlte sich nun endgültig zu jenem Abend vor elf Tagen zurückversetzt. Er lächelte verhalten und dieses Lächeln behielt er auch bei, als Boerne es erwiderte, auf seine ganz eigene gewinnende Art und Weise. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, während beide den ersten Schluck ihres Weines genossen. Dieser fruchtig herbe Geschmack. Diese sinnliche Musik. Diese braunen Augen. Dieses charmante Lächeln ...  
Erst jetzt merkte Thiel, dass Boerne ihn weiterhin anlächelte. Ihm wurde heiß. War es die ganze Zeit schon so warm hier drin? Sollte er etwas sagen? Was war nur los mit ihm, wieso machte ihn dieser Mann immer so schwach? Er wollte nicht schwach sein. Er wollte… Er wusste im Grunde selbst nicht, was er wollte.  
In einem Anflug von Panik stellte Thiel sein Glas etwas zu grob auf den Tisch zurück und sah Boerne ernst an. Das Lächeln auf dessen Lippen verschwand allmählich und wurde von einer gerunzelten Stirn abgelöst.   
Verlegen räusperte sich Thiel und begann unsicher, seine Hände zu kneten.   
„Ich werde jetzt gehen“, sagte der Hauptkommissar und klang dabei so, als müsste er sich selbst gut zu sprechen, um seinen Worten auch Taten folgen zu lassen.   
„Schon?“, fragte Boerne hektisch und konnte nur noch zusehen, wie sein Gegenüber aufgestanden und nun dabei war, das Zimmer zu verlassen. 

Im Flur angekommen wollte Thiel gerade innerlich aufatmen und sich dazu gratulieren, diesen verfänglichen Augenblick gut umschifft zu haben, doch da stellte sich Boerne ihm in den Weg. Boernes Hände landeten reflexartig auf Thiels Brust und verhinderten so ein Fortkommen des Kommissars.   
„Wieso denn?“, war jedoch alles, was Boerne ihn fragte.   
Thiels Blick streifte erst Boernes Hände auf seiner Brust, dann Boernes überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, dann die Eingangstür hinter Boerne und verharrte schließlich an einem undefinierten Punkt an der Wand. Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen, nicht jetzt. Er wollte gehen, aber er schwieg.   
„Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?“, drängte Boerne und blickte auf seine Hände, die er nun von Thiels Brustkorb nahm.   
„Nichts und das ist auch gut so“, raunzte Thiel ihn verärgert an. War es nicht offensichtlich?   
„Aber warum gehen Sie dann?“, fragte Boerne verdattert und versuchte, Blickkontakt herzustellen.  
„Damit das auch so bleibt, natürlich“, grummelte Thiel. Er wollte sich nicht erklären, er wollte nur noch gehen.  
„Was soll das, Thiel?“ Boernes Stimme hatte an Festigkeit gewonnen und der Frust, den der Professor zu empfinden schien, war ebenso nicht zu überhören.   
Ja, das ist eine gute Frage. Wahrscheinlich sogar eine verdammt gute Frage.   
Noch immer wich Thiel Boernes Blicken aus und starrte abwechselnd zur Wand und zum Boden. Eigentlich könnte er doch auch einfach so gehen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Doch er wusste, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Er würde Boerne verlieren. Er würde seinen einzigen Freund verlieren. Er musste etwas sagen.  
Resignierend seufzte Thiel, sah kurz zu Boerne auf, um dann wieder zu Boden zu blicken.  
„Es bringt nichts“, nuschelte er dann.   
Die Mimik des Professors war nicht zu deuten und auch der Tonfall, in dem er auf Thiels Aussage antwortete, war nicht einzuordnen.   
„Aha, und wer entscheidet das?“ Als Thiel nicht reagierte, fuhr er aufgebracht fort. „Sie denken wohl, dass Sie alles entscheiden können, was? Ich sag Ihnen mal was. Das können Sie nicht! Erst da, da ...“ Während Boerne wild gestikulierend mit den Händen vor Thiels Gesicht fuchtelte, suchte er anscheinend nach einem passenden Wort.   
„Erst da küssen Sie mich und dann, dann rennen Sie aus meiner Wohnung, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter Ihnen her. Reden eine Woche nicht mit mir und gehen mir aus dem Weg. Schicken ständig Ihre Assisstentin vor oder irgendwelche Ausreden, nur um mir nicht begegnen zu müssen. Und dann, dann …“ Wieder machte er eine Pause, um sich die Formulierung zurechtzulegen, jedoch hatten seine Stimme und seine ganze Körpersprache nichts von der Aufgebrachtheit verloren, als er weitersprach.   
„Dann tauchen Sie plötzlich wieder auf und tun so, als wäre nichts, aber auch gar nichts passiert. Und jetzt auch noch der heutige Abend. Was soll das, Thiel? Ihr Verhalten ist … ist ...“ Hilflos brach Boerne ab und ließ seine Arme wieder sinken, die die ganze Zeit über wild in der Luft herumgeflogen waren. Kurz machte er den Mund wieder auf, aber er sagte nichts, sondern atmete nur laut aus. Offensichtlich hatte er mehr gesagt und gezeigt von seinem Innenleben, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Thiel hatte Boerne während seines Gefühlsausbruches einfach nur angesehen und hatte nun das Gefühl, dass er jetzt etwas sagen müsste. Nur was?  
„Für dich ist alles so einfach ja?“ Fast automatisch wechselte er vom Sie zum vertrauten Du.   
„Du weißt wohl immer genau, was du machen sollst und was richtig und was falsch ist, was? Du kotzt mich an mit deiner Überheblichkeit und Arroganz. Es ist nun mal nicht für jeden so einfach.“ Thiel hatte sich richtiggehend in Fahrt geredet und merkte so erst viel zu spät, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.  
„So, finden Sie, ja?“, bemerkte Boerne gekränkt. „Soll ich Ihnen mal was sagen? Ich mag vielleicht in den Augen vieler kleinkarierter Mitmenschen überheblich erscheinen, aber immerhin bin ich nicht so ein Feigling wie Sie. Ich stelle mich wenigstens meinen Gefühlen und renne nicht davor weg!“, wehrte sich Boerne aufgebracht, obwohl sein Zögern bei dem Wort „Gefühlen“ doch deutlich zu hören war.  
„Ich bin kein Feigling“, versuchte Thiel sich zu rechtfertigen, musste aber feststellen, dass seiner Stimme eindeutig die Bestimmtheit gefehlt hatte. War es wirklich so, war er ein Feigling?   
„Bitte!“, bemerkte Boerne herablassend. „Und was hatten Sie gerade vor?“ Dabei zeigte er zur Verdeutlichung auf die Wohnungstür hinter sich und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. „Von mir aus, gehen Sie. Aber dann müssen Sie auch akzeptieren, dass Sie weglaufen.“

Thiel sah Boerne nun doch zögerlich in die Augen. Es war Boerne ernst. Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, dann wäre das eindeutig. Plötzlich fühlte sich Thiel unendlich leer. Jetzt, da er quasi aufgefordert wurde, zu gehen, konnte er regelrecht spüren, wie seine Beine schwerer wurden. Er wollte gehen, aber mit Boerne. Er wollte bleiben, aber ohne Boerne.   
„Ich...“, setzte Thiel an.   
„Ich mache es mir nicht einfach, Sie machen es sich die ganze Zeit viel zu leicht“, redete Boerne drauflos. „Wieso wollen Sie weglaufen? Wovor haben Sie Angst? Sie müssen mir schon sagen, was Sie … was … naja …“ Wieder begleitete Boernes Aussage eine undeutliche Geste. Irgendwie war Thiel von diesem Gespräch fasziniert, fast fühlte er sich überrumpelt. Boerne war ihm gegenüber so ehrlich und offen, dass er sich nun wirklich wie ein Feigling vorkam. Wie konnte er über Boerne von oben herab urteilen und brachte es doch selbst nicht einmal fertig, seine Sicht der Dinge in Worte zu fassen? Er war hier derjenige, der es sich zu einfach machte. Boerne hatte recht. Wieder einmal.

„Ich wollte das nicht.“  
„Was?“, hakte Boerne sofort nach.   
„Dich … dich, naja, du weißt schon. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob ich …“  
„Ob Sie was?“, fragte Boerne wieder, jedoch klang er dabei sehr unsicher, so als würde er die Antwort fürchten.   
„Ob ich schwul bin, verdammt nochmal!“, platzte es aus Thiel heraus.   
Boerne war etwas zurückgewichen und schaute ihn nun verblüfft an. Doch nach einer Weile schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben und sagte eher zu sich selbst als an Thiel gewandt:   
„Sowas in der Art hatte Alberich schon vermutet.“ Und erst nachdem ihn Thiels empört fragender Blick traf, musste ihm aufgefallen sein, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, denn Boerne wollte gleich zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, wurde jedoch von Thiel unterbrochen.   
„Ach, jetzt diskutierst du auch schon alles mit Frau Haller, ja? Klasse!“ Und damit war er auch schon an dem verdutzten Boerne vorbei und zur Tür hinaus.


	6. Zweifel

Es war stockdunkel im Zimmer. Thiel lag vollkommen reglos auf seinem Bett. Er hörte nichts. Er sah nichts. Aber dennoch fühlte er sich erschreckend lebendig. Erst als ein vorbeifahrendes Auto mit seinem Scheinwerfer Thiels Zimmer erhellte, bemerkte er, dass er bisher gar nicht geschlafen, sondern mit offenen Augen zur Zimmerdecke gestarrt hatte. Mit einer unwirschen, fast schon groben Bewegung tastete er nach der Nachttischlampe. Das Licht erhellte seine Umgebung erbarmungslos und schmerzte dadurch fürchterlich in den Augen. Ächzend erhob er sich aus dem Bett und rieb sich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer das verschlafene Gesicht. Er war müde und das nicht nur, weil er nicht geschlafen hatte. Er hatte einfach alles satt. Er konnte sich kaum noch im Spiegel ansehen. Er war fett. Er war eindeutig nicht das, was man allgemeinhin als attraktiv oder anziehend bezeichnen würde. Und doch… 

Im Dunkeln des Zimmers, das nur durch Scheinwerferlichter dann und wann erhellt wurde, lag Thiel nun wieder auf seinem Bett und starrte der Zimmerdecke entgegen. In seinem Kopf wirbelten wieder alle Bilder durcheinander. Boerne, der ihn küsst – die Kerzen - Boerne, der seine Hand ganz langsam unter Thiels Poloshirt gleiten lässt – die Weingläser auf dem Tisch - Boerne, der ihm überrascht hinterhersieht – Boerne in der Rechtsmedizin – Boerne, der sein Handgelenk festhält – Boerne, der wild gestikuliert.   
Es war fast so, als ob sie eine immer wiederkehrende Abfolge hätten. Und jedes Mal war es das Lächeln, Boernes Lächeln, was Thiel aufseufzen ließ. 

Er war auf sich sauer, weil er nicht hätte schwach werden dürfen und nicht hätte mit Boerne mitgehen sollen. Wieder und wieder durchlebte Thiel das Gespräch mit Boerne und wieder und wieder verfluchte er sich selbst, dass er dort geblieben war. Jetzt, ja jetzt war die Situaiton wirklich verfahren. Wie sollte er Boerne nur begegnen und wie Frau Haller?  
Allerdings ärgerte Thiel sich auch maßlos darüber, dass Boerne mit seiner Assistentin über sie beide gesprochen hatte. Obwohl er sich auch gut vorstellen konnte, dass Boerne das nicht unbedingt freiwillig getan hatte. So wie er Frau Haller kannte, hatte die sicher Mittel und Wege gefunden, aus ihrem Chef alle nötigen Informationen herauszubekommen, immerhin musste sie ja unter dessen anhaltend schlechter Laune leiden.   
Dennoch wollte Thiel am liebsten im Boden versinken vor Scham. Was ist, wenn Frau Haller nun denkt, dass er schwul sei und... Was denkt Boerne jetzt von ihm? Thiel musste sich eingestehen, dass er weggelaufen war. Dass er Boerne hatte einfach stehen lassen. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen, aber damit bestätigte er Boernes These, dass er ein Feigling sei. Sein ganzes Verhalten am heutigen Abend ärgerte Thiel ungemein und er schämte sich dafür. 

Viertel nach zwei. In drei Stunden würde es hell werden. Thiel starrte seinen St. Pauli-Wecker an, als könnte er ihm sagen, was er tun solle.   
Am liebsten wäre er einfach abgehauen aus Münster. Für drei oder vier Wochen einfach mal abschalten und unter keinen Umständen Boerne sehen. Er wollte, dass dieses Gefühlschaos endlich aufhörte. Er wollte, nein, er brauchte Abstand von Boerne, aber auch von allem anderen in Münster. Doch er wusste, dass das nicht ging und schon gar nicht jetzt, wo er einen so kniffligen Fall auf dem Tisch hatte.   
Seufzend drehte er sich zur anderen Seite. 

Er wusste außerdem auch, dass es nichts bringen würde, wegzulaufen, denn es war nicht nur das ständige Sehen. Nein, es war mehr. Es war in ihm drin, dieses Gefühl. Boerne hatte ihn vollkommen eingenommen.   
Boerne. Warum ausgerechnet Boerne. Dieser aufgeblasene Schnösel. Mit seinem immer gutsitzenden Zweiteiler. Mit seinem abgehobenen Geschmack und eitlem Gehabe. Mit seiner Arroganz, als wäre er der klügste, beste und tollste Hecht im Becken. Mit seinem Charme. Mit seinem Witz. Mit diesem Lächeln.   
Fast schon genießerisch lächelnd schloss Thiel seine Augen. Er dachte an ihre erste Begegnung und an Boerne mit offenem Hemd. Er dachte an ihre gemeinsamen Kochabende, daran, dass Boerne ihm lange in die Augen gesehen hatte. Er dachte an die Dusche mit Boerne im Haus seines Vaters. Sie beide nackt. Und während er an all diese vergangenen Momente dachte, und sie sich immer wieder vor Augen führte, wanderte seine Hand zum Bund seiner Unterhose.   
Während Thiel sich an seinen Erinnerungen aufgeilte, stellte er sich vor, dass die Hand nicht ihm, sondern Boerne gehöre. 

Im Nachhinein schämte er sich auch dafür. Wie konnte er sich einerseits selbstbefriedigen und dabei an Boerne denken und andererseits völlig überfordert und panisch reagieren, wenn er dann die eigentlich erträumte Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung von Boerne bekam? Genervt hievte sich Thiel wieder auf die andere Seite des Bettes und starrte den Wecker an. Viertel vor drei.   
Er musste endlich schlafen und zur Ruhe kommen, aber immer wieder drehten sich seine Gedanken und er wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Er wollte Boerne. Er wollte ihn berühren. Er wollte bei ihm sein, ganz unkompliziert. Er wollte Boernes ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.   
Er wollte aber auch ganz normal sein. Er wollte nicht die Blicke der anderen sehen, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass er und Boerne... Er wollte nicht die Kommentare hören. Er wollte nicht alles riskieren. Und er wollte nicht, dass er nur ausgenutzt wurde... von Boerne.   
Thiel wusste nicht, was Boerne eigentlich von ihm wollte. Vielleicht war er nur eine Art Experiment oder so etwas. Vielleicht wusste Boerne ja selbst nicht, was er wollte und dann, dann würde er, Thiel, sich sicher nicht aus der Deckung wagen, nur um enttäuscht zu werden. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste Thiel, dass es Boerne nicht darum ging, mit ihm zu spielen oder ihn vorzuführen. Das Gespräch und auch die Unsicherheit des Professors hatten ihm deutlich gemacht, dass diese ganze Sache auch ihn nicht kalt ließ.


	7. Andrea Müller

Das Wochenende zog sich hin wie ein besonders zäher Kaugummi. Thiel schaute Sportschau, verfiel immer wieder in Grübeleien und machte keinen Schritt aus der Haustür. Er war dankbar, dass sein Wecker ihn am Montagmorgen wieder zum frühen Aufstehen aufforderte und so seinen Wochenendblues beendete. Er freute sich regelrecht auf die Arbeit und darauf, ins Büro gehen zu können. 

"Moin, Nadeshda, gibt's was Neues von der KTU?", begrüßte Thiel seine Assistentin voller Elan. Er fühlte sich gut. Im Hausflur war er Boerne über den Weg gelaufen und dieser hatte vollkommen normal reagiert, anders als Thiel es nach Freitagabend erwartet hätte. Boerne hatte ihn beiläufig nach seinen Wochenendaktivitäten gefragt, nur um dann selber die ganze Zeit davon faseln zu können, dass er mal wieder der Beste auf dem Golfplatz war. Der Professor hatte ihm auch angeboten, ihn im Auto mitzunehmen, doch Thiel brauchte Bewegung und lehnte ab, aber sagte dann für eine Verabredung zum Mittagessen in der Kantine zu. Alles schien so normal, so selbstverständlich. Vielleicht hatte Thiel sich getäuscht und es war nun alles gesagt, er hatte seine Ängste ausgesprochen und vielleicht dadurch ein Umdenken beim Professor bewirkt. Allerdings traute er dem Frieden nicht. Boerne schien fast zu normal und das erweckte dann doch das Misstrauen des Kommissars.   
Nadeshda schaute bei Thiels Begrüßung von ihren Unterlagen auf und lächelte ihm verhalten entgegen.   
"Morgen. Der Bericht liegt auf Ihrem Schreibtisch", kam die Antwort von Nadeshda, die nebenbei zu telefonieren versuchte. 

Beim Mittagessen berichtete Thiel dann ausführlich, was die KTU ergeben hatte und welche Schlüsse er daraus zog. Der Kommissar hatte es schon längst aufgegeben, Boerne klarzumachen, dass Thiel der Ermittler und Boerne der Leichenschnippler war und er ihn eigentlich nicht über alle Fortschritte oder Ergebnisse in einem Fall informieren musste. Aber nach all den Jahren, in denen er das versuchte, hatte er immer wieder das Gefühl, gegen eine Wand anzureden. Boerne war stur, dachte Thiel, es passte also nicht zu ihm, dass er kleinbei gegeben hatte und diese ganze Sache mit dem Kuss wie vergessen schien.   
„Andrea Müller? Wurde sie als vermisst gemeldet oder wie kamen Sie auf sie?“, fragte Boerne, der gerade seinen Salat in mundgerechte Stücke zerpflückte.   
„Ja, Müller ist schon ein Allerweltsname, aber vermisst wurde sie nicht. Ihre Fingerabdrücke waren registriert. Frau Müller hatte nämlich noch einen weiteren Namen, der wesentlich auffälliger war.“ Effekthaschend machte Thiel eine Pause, um dann fortzufahren: „Mademoiselle Eva, zumindest war das vor fünf Jahren noch ihr Künstlername, wie sie es damals den Kollegen gegenüber angab.“  
„Künstlername?“, wiederholte Boerne und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich dabei in die Höhe. „Soso, und welchem Kunstgewerbe ist sie nachgegangen?“ Boernes Stimme war deutlich die Ironie anzuhören, dennoch fühlte sich Thiel genötigt ihm zu antworten.   
„Sie wurde damals in Dortmund festgenommen, weil sie bei einer Razzia in einem Bordell keinen gültigen Gewerbeschein hatte.“  
„Ist denn bekannt, was sie während der vergangenen fünf Jahre gemacht hat? Irgendwie passt das nicht zusammen. Es klingt alles nach einem typischen Skandalmord: ehrenwerter Bürger und die Prostituierte“, sinnierte Boerne und schaute dabei fragend zu Thiel.  
„Nein, den Kollegen in Dortmund ist nichts darüber bekannt und vor einem Jahr zog sie dann nach Münster. Aber ich versteh schon. Wie passt das zusammen? Warum wurden beide auf die gleiche Art und Weise umgebracht und platziert? Es hat etwas von Zur-Schau-Stellen oder Aufmerksam-Machen.“ Thiel seufzte. Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf die Zusammenhänge machen und einen möglichen Tatverdächtigen hatte er schon gar nicht vorzuweisen. Er war frustriert.   
„Meinen Sie, wir haben es vielleicht mit jemandem zu tun, der es auf Prostituierte und deren Freier abgesehen hat?“ Die Frage des Professors war eher zögerlich gekommen und er vermied auch jeglichen Blickkontakt.   
Schulterzuckend wandte sich Thiel nun auch wieder seinem Essen zu und verfiel gemeinsam mit Boerne in Schweigen. Ihm war nicht nach Reden. Nicht über den Fall und nicht über all die anderen Gedanken, die sich in einem fort an die Oberfläche kämpften und ihn dadurch noch mehr aufwühlten. Unbewusst schüttelte Thiel den Kopf und erntete einen fragenden Blick Boernes.   
„Was ist los, Thiel?“ Boernes Stimme fehlte jedwede Ironie, sie klang einfach nur ehrlich.  
„Nichts“, antwortete dieser schnell. Er wollte nicht wieder eine Disklussion über sein Seelenleben anfangen und schon gar nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit. 

Die Nachmittagsstunden verbrachte Thiel gemeinsam mit Nadeshda in der Wohnung des zweiten Opfers, Andrea Müller. Er wusste nicht, wonach sie genau suchten, aber ihm war klar, dass es irgendeine Gemeinsamkeit oder Verbindung zwischen dem gutbürgerlich ehrenwerten und vor allem unbescholtenen Schimmrock und der Prostituierten oder auch ehemaligen Prostituierten Andrea Müller geben musste. Nicht umsonst wollte der Täter die Opfer durch den Tathergang und die sichergestellten Haare verbunden wissen. Nur warum, das war das Rätsel. Und Thiel war sich sicher, dass er zuerst das Warum klären musste, um sich dem Wer zu nähern.   
„Chef? Ich glaub, ich hab da was?“, hörte Thiel Nadeshda aus dem Schlafzimmer rufen.  
„So, was denn?“, fragte er, als er das Zimmer betrat. Nadeshda hielt ihm eine Schachtel entgegen. Irritiert nahm Thiel sie an sich. Es war eine gewöhnliche kleine Sperrholzschachtel, die braun gestrichen und mit einem Schloss versehen war. Thiel schüttelte das Kästchen, um seinen Inhalt zu erahnen, aber es raschelte nur und ließ aufgrund des geringen Gewichtes papierenen Inhalt vermuten. Er schaute zu Nadeshda, die ihn fragend gemustert hatte, während er mit dem Kästchen beschäftigt war.   
„Und einen Schlüssel gabs nicht?“ Nadeshda schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf. 

Ein braunes Sperrholzkästchen mit Schloss. Mehr war da nicht. Als Nadeshda und Thiel die Wohnung von Frau Müller nach drei Stunden Hausdurchsuchung verlassen hatten und nur mit dem Kästchen zurück ins Präsidium gekommen waren, verzog der Hauptkommissar sich sofort in sein Büro und schloss die Tür. Nun saß er schon eine Viertelstunde vor dem Kästchen und grübelte.   
Es klopfte. Und mit dem Klopfen trat auch gleich der Verurusacher hinein, es war Boerne - wer sonst.  
„Wie ich höre, ergab die Haussuchung nicht sonderlich viel Neues. Nur ein Kästchen?“ Nachdem Boerne die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er zielstrebig auf den Schreibtisch zu, auf dem das besagte Kästchen stand.   
„Mmh...“, brummte Thiel nur. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen abgestützt und hatte eigentlich nicht allzu große Lust erneut mit Boerne über den Fall zu reden, denn immerhin gab es seit dem Mittagessen nicht viel Neues zu berichten. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er bei einem Fall auf der Stelle trat und einfach nicht vorankam.   
„Aha, ich merk schon, Sie sind also mit dem Kästchen auch nicht wirklich zufrieden. Was ist denn drin? Nur alte Rechnungen?“, fragte Boerne und beugte sich neugierig über den konfiszierten Gegenstand.   
„Nee“, antwortete Thiel einsilbig.   
„Nun lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, das ist sehr anstrengend. Zeigen Sie doch mal her!“   
Boerne nahm die Schachtel vom Schreibtisch und inspizierte sie genauso, wie Thiel es in der Wohnung getan hatte. Allerdings siegte rasch die Neugier über Boerne und er öffnete kurzerhand das Kästchen. „Haare?“, stellte er verwundert fest.   
„Mmh... und eine alte Fotografie“, ergänzte Thiel etwas gelangweilt. Er versuchte nicht einmal, zu verbergen, dass er mit der Ausbeute der Hausdurchsuchung nicht zufrieden war. Boerne nahm nun auch das Foto aus der Schachtel und betrachtete es aufmerksam. Eine Schwarzweißaufnahme zeigte einen jungen Mann mit zerzausten Haaren, der einen Helm haltend auf einem Moped saß. Er wendete die Fotografie und las das Geschriebene auf der Rückseite laut vor: „Ja, so wie früher.“ Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu Thiel. „Könnte das Schimmrock sein, in jungen Jahren?“, fragte er. Thiel zuckte zur Antwort allerdings nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich selbst sämtliche Fragen diesbezüglich gestellt und war nun ob der fehlenden Antworten mürrisch und verstimmt.   
„Die Haare jedenfalls, lieber Thiel, werde ich in meinem Labor unverzüglich untersuchen und dann werden wir auch wissen, wessen Haare es sind oder vielmehr waren. Aber lassen Sie mich eine Vermutung äußern“, er machte eine Kunstpause und fuhr dann fort. „Es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn es nicht Schimmrocks Haare sind.“ Und dann lächelte er Thiel siegessicher an.


	8. Flirten

Seit einer Weile saß Thiel nun schon in Boernes Büro und wartete. Direkt nach Boernes Anruf vor einer halben Stunde hatte sich der Kommissar auf den Weg ins Rechtsmedizinische Institut gemacht, um das Ergebnis der Haaranalyse zu erfahren. Doch anstatt das Ergebnis sofort mitgeteilt zu bekommen, musste er warten. Thiel hatte schon den ganzen Tag das Gefühl des Wartens in sich gespürt. Er war angespannt und nun, da er sich seit einer guten Viertelstunde sich selbst überlassen in Boernes Büro befand und unzählige Runden mit dem Drehstuhl unternahm, steigerte sich dieses Gefühl immer mehr und machte ihn sichtlich unruhig. Er hatte eigentlich Feierabend und hätte schon längst zuhause vor dem Fernseher gesessen, wenn Boerne ihn nicht unbedingt in seinen Leichenbunker gerufen hätte. Was machte er hier? Warten, hätte er auch zuhause gekonnt. Thiel war klar, dass es nicht allein das Ergebnis der Haaranalyse war, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, Boernes Bitte zu folgen und hierher zu kommen. Er wusste es, aber hätte es nie zugegeben. Seufzend brachte er den Stuhl zum Halten. Vielleicht sollte er Boerne einfach ein wenig Druck machen, um nicht mehr Zeit seines verdienten Feierabends in dessen Büro zu vergeuden. Schwerfällig erhob sich Thiel und wollte gerade den ersten Schritt in Richtung Tür machen, als Boerne mit einem Lächeln im Türrahmen erschien. 

„Ich bin soeben fertig geworden. Sie wollten doch wohl nicht gehen?“ Boernes Frage wurde von einem verschmitzten Lächeln begleitet und er machte einige Schritte in die Raummitte.   
„Thiel, was ist los mit Ihnen? Was schauen Sie denn so?“   
Erst jetzt wurde sich Thiel seines Starrens bewusst, da er jede Bewegung seines Gegenübers aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.  
Mit wenigen Schritten umrundete der Hauptkommissar den Schreibtisch und machte so wieder Platz für den eigentlichen Eigentümer. Erst als er sich auf einen der Besucherstühle vor dem Schreibtisch setzte, sagte er leichthin: „Nein, nein. Ich lass mir doch nicht Ihre Ergebnisverkündung entgehen. Also?“   
Boerne, der noch immer mitten im Raum stand, zog nur kurz die Brauen zusammen, begann dann aber in wissenschaftlichem Tonfall: „Die Haare, an denen es mir gelungen ist, Gewebe für einen DNA-Abgleich sicher zu stellen, gehörten mit an absoluter Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ...“, Boerne machte eine so typisch für ihn effekthaschende Sprechpause, ehe er fortfuhr, „... Alexander Schimmrock.“ Als Thiel jedoch nicht in überraschtes Staunen ausbrach, setzte der Rechtsmediziner hinzu: „Na, also ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung hätte ich mir jetzt schon erwartet. Hilft Ihnen das jetzt nicht weiter?“  
„Mmh...“, war alles, was Thiel als Antwort von sich gab. Boerne hatte nur bestätigt, was sie beide ohnehin schon vermutet hatten. Er war nicht überrascht, er war eher ratlos. Die Frage nach der Gemeinsamkeit der beiden Mordopfer ließ ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe und dass sie bisher keine wirklich aufschlussgebenden Indizien gefunden hatten, machte ihm außerdem zu schaffen. Sie hatten alle Angehörigen befragt, auch wenn das denkbar wenige waren, so waren die verwertbaren Informationen, die sie erhalten hatten, noch weniger. 

„Ich seh schon, Sie sind auch nicht sonderlich überrascht. Ging mir ja ebenso“, unterbrach Boerne Thiels Gedanken. „Was haben Sie denn jetzt vor?“, fragte er und wechselte so das Thema.   
Thiel sah ihn daraufhin etwas unsicher an, aber antwortete dann doch grummelnd. „Nichts. Feierabend. Wieso?“  
Augenscheinlich hatte Boerne nur auf eben diese Reaktion Thiels gewartet, denn er zog seinen Arbeitskittel aus, hängte diesen an den Kleiderhaken und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm um. „Was halten Sie von einem gemeinsamen Abendessen?“, stellte er dann seine so unschuldig klingende Frage. Als Thiel nichts erwiderte und den Professor nur misstrauisch beäugte, setzte Boerne neu an, indem er vorschlug: „Na gut, dann eben Kino?“, und nach einem Seitenblick auf Thiel: „Oder Theater?“   
„Boerne!“ Thiels Stimme klang warnend und sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf seinem Gegenüber. Was hatte Boerne vor?  
„Naja … wir könnten auch einen Spaziergang unternehmen und ...“   
„Was soll das, Boerne? Was haben Sie vor?“, unterbrach Thiel ihn und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er wollte sich nicht weiter von Boerne in die Enge treiben lassen und wollte einfach gehen.   
„Wie was haben Sie vor? Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, konterte Boerne selbstsicher.   
„Nein, ich … ich weiß nicht, was Sie damit bezwecken“, stellte Thiel empört fest und wunderte sich nur am Rande darüber, wieso er nicht schon längst aus dem Raum gegangen war. Flucht. Feigling.   
Boerne machte zunächst einige Schritte zurück in die Raummitte und stand so nur knapp anderthalb Meter von Thiel entfernt, bevor er in seinem üblichen Tonfall erläuterte:   
„Ich möchte den Abend mit Ihnen verbringen und was bietet sich da mehr an, als ein gemeinsames Abendessen oder ein Kinobesuch? Wissen Sie nicht, wie man heutzutage mmh... flirtet oder anbändelt?“ Boernes Stimme hatte ganz sachlich geklungen, aber dennoch bewirkte die Kombination aus Stimme und Gesagtem, dass Thiels Herz einige Aussetzer hatte und er förmlich fühlte, wie sein Gesicht zu glühen anfing. Es wäre auch zu seltsam gewesen, wenn Boerne sich einfach so geschlagen gegeben hätte, wenn er ihn einfach in Ruhe gelassen hätte. Nein, Boerne war eher der Typ, der eine Abfuhr sportlich nahm und auf einen erneuten Versuch hoffte. Thiel hatte es geahnt, aber nun, da dieser erneute Versuch gekommen war, fühlte er sich hilflos und wollte nur flüchten. Feigling.

Boerne, der offensichtlich schon längst mit einer Reaktion Thiels gerechnet hatte, fragte leicht spöttisch: „Was, hat es Ihnen etwa die Sprache verschlagen?“  
Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin setzte Thiel sich in Bewegung. „Ich geh jetzt.“  
Er war schon beinahe an Boerne vorübergegangen, da packte der Professor plötzlich sein Handgelenk und brachte ihn so augenblicklich zum Stillstand.   
„Was?“, fragte Thiel verdutzt und schaute dabei auf sein Handgelenk.  
„Ich lasse das nicht zu“, sagte Boerne und hielt Thiel weiterhin fest. „Meinetwegen können Sie Ihre Kollegen belügen oder Ihren Vater oder die ganze Stadt Münster, aber sich selbst und mich belügen Sie nicht. Das lass ich nicht zu! Sie mögen keine Lügner und ich auch nicht, also hören Sie endlich auf damit!“   
Boerne war zwar während seiner kleinen Ansprache nicht laut geworden, aber dennoch war deutlich die Erregung in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen. Nach einigen Atemzügen schien ein Ruck durch den Körper des Professors zu gehen und er drehte sich so, dass er dicht hinter Thiel stand, aber weiterhin dessen Handgelenk umklammerte.   
Thiel konnte über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nichts hören, aber er spürte den Atem Boernes in seinem Genick und wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Boerne würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er würde nicht locker lassen. Er würde aufs Ganze gehen. Boerne hatte eine klare Ansage gemacht und nun war es an ihm. Er wollte kein Feigling sein.   
Wie durch einen Nebel registrierte Thiel, dass Boernes linke Hand nun auf seiner Schulter lag und langsam auf und ab strich. Immer wieder berührte die Hand seinen Hals und fuhr behutsam am Kragen seines Hemdes entlang. Auch in die andere Hand Boernes schien Bewegung zu kommen, denn er lockerte seinen Griff um Thiels Handgelenk, um nach kurzer Wanderschaft seine Hand in Besitz zu nehmen. Die körperliche Präsenz Boernes war zuviel für Thiel und so war es auch für ihn nicht mehr verwunderlich, dass er auf die geflüsterte Frage des Professors: „Nun, was wollen wir heute Abend unternehmen?“, nur eines zu antworten wusste.   
„Abendessen.“


	9. Anspannung

Thiel wusste wirklich nicht, warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte. War es das eigene Verlangen? War es Boernes Aufdringlichkeit? Oder war es einfach sein schwaches Herz, was den Verstand blockierte? Er wusste es nicht mehr, doch nun saß er zusammen mit dem Professor in einem gemütlichen Lokal, etwas abseits der Hauptstraßen, und ließ die Atmosphäre und Boernes Anwesenheit auf sich wirken. Aus den Lautsprechern kam leise Musik zu ihnen herüber und Thiel war froh, dass dieses Restaurant zwar gemütlich, aber nicht kitschig romantisch eingerichtet war.   
Sie hatten schweigend den Weg hierher unternommen und Boerne hatte auch, seit sie einander gegenüber an diesem Tisch Platz genommen hatten, noch kein weiteres Wort gesprochen. Thiel war froh darüber, auch wenn es ihn etwas erstaunte, aber vielleicht wollte sein Gegenüber einfach den kleinen Sieg über ihn auskosten und genießen. Er wusste es nicht, aber er hatte geahnt, dass Boerne nicht einfach so zur Tagesordnung übergehen würde nach ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Abend. Er hatte gehofft, dass er alle Versuche von Boernes Seite abwehren könnte, aber geglaubt hatte er es nicht. Er war schwach und das ärgerte ihn am meisten daran. Doch immer wieder durchzuckte auch ein anderer Gedanke seine Grübeleien und Selbstvorwürfe: Sollte er nachgeben? Sollte er Boerne und sich und damit seinen Gefühlen, ja ihren Gefühlen, eine Chance geben?  
„Ich weiß, warum Sie das Abendessen gewählt haben“, unterbrach Boerne Thiels inneren Monolog.   
„So, und warum habe ich das?“, fragte Thiel mit unschuldiger Miene, denn natürlich wusste er, dass Boerne sich seine Beweggründe denken konnte. Sie waren nicht schwer zu erahnen.   
Boerne lächelte schelmisch und beugte sich ein wenig über den Tisch, bevor er antwortete.  
„Das ist doch eindeutig“, und dabei machte er eine leicht ausschweifende Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand, die wohl das Lokal und die Szenerie an sich einschließen sollte. Thiel musste schmunzeln, er mochte ihre neckenden Frage-Antwort-Spiele.   
„So?“, wiederholte er seine Frage.  
„Es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie es vermeiden wollten, mit mir allein zu sein. Deshalb das Abendessen. Hier sind wir in aller Öffentlichkeit und Sie müssen nicht befürchten, dass ich nicht den gebührenden Abstand zu Ihnen einhalte. Sie haben viel zu viel Angst.“   
Boerne lehnte sich nun wieder zurück und sah Thiel, wie dieser fand, abwartend, ja lauernd an.   
„Angst?“, fragte Thiel. „Wovor denn? Doch nicht vor Ihnen“, stellte er in einem eher abfälligen Tonfall fest, doch er wusste, dass Boerne Lunte gerochen hatte. Der Professor lächelte ihn einfach nur an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
„Thiel, nun machen Sie sich doch nichts vor. Sie wollen nicht mit mir allein sein, weil Sie dann riskieren würden, dass ich Ihnen zu nahe komme und damit Ihren Widerstand breche.“ Nicht schlecht kombiniert, Herr Professor. Thiel wusste, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach, und angesichts der siegessicheren Miene Boernes konnte er auch nur schmunzeln. Dann lehnte Boerne sich wieder etwas nach vorn und schaute ihn durchdringend an, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
„Ach, Thiel, wehren Sie sich doch nicht länger ...“

 

Das Licht im Hausflur stand in krassem Gegensatz zu dem schummrigen Licht der Straßenlaternen, die immer wieder den Heimweg von Thiel und Boerne beleuchtet hatten. Beide waren vor Boernes Wohnungstür zum Stehen gekommen und Thiel hatte den Eindruck, dass der gemeinsame Abend sich nun endgültig dem Ende näherte.   
„Seit wir das Lokal verlassen haben, haben Sie noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Ist Ihnen das Essen nicht bekommen?“, fragte Boerne mit einem Hauch Ironie in der Stimme.   
Doch Thiel antwortete ihm nicht, sondern schaute ihn einfach nur an und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Na, ich merke schon. Sie grübeln“, stellte Boerne fest. „Und wollen Sie mich vielleicht an Ihren detektivischen Gedankengängen teilhaben lassen?“ Boerne lächelte aufmunternd.   
„Ich … ich wundere mich über das Verhältnis von Schimmrock zu Müller. War er ein Freier? War sie seine Geliebte? Ich versteh es einfach nicht.“   
Er schaute ratsuchend zu Boerne und fuhr dann fort: „Sie müssen sich schon länger kennen. Das beweisen die Fotografie und die Haare in dem Kästchen. Aber selbst wenn sie ein Paar waren, wer bringt sie um und warum?“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Irgendetwas habe ich übersehen, aber was?“ Etwas ratlos fuhr er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und blickte Boerne dann wieder direkt an.  
„Warum übersehen?“, fragte dieser. „Vielleicht kennen wir einfach noch nicht alle Teile des Puzzles.“   
Während Thiel wieder in Grübeleien verfiel und alle Indizien drehte und wendete, schloss Boerne bereits seine Wohnungstür auf und erst, als er das Licht im Wohnungsflur eingeschaltet hatte, bemerkte Thiel den unsicheren Blick Boernes, der zwischen ihm und der offenen Wohnungstür hin und her glitt.   
„Ich … es war ein schöner Abend, aber das …“, begann Thiel unschlüssig und fühlte sich durch den fragenden Blick Boernes zu einer Erklärung genötigt.   
„Das geht mir einfach zu schnell.“ Und wie um seiner Unsicherheit Ausdruck zu verleihen, nickte er in Richtung Wohnungsflur.   
Boerne lächelte daraufhin und machte einen Schritt auf Thiel zu, wodurch er erstmals registrierte, wie nah sie sich schon vorher gestanden hatten. Der Professor lehnte seinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorn, wodurch Thiel sich nur wenige Zentimeter von dessen Mund entfernt befand. Jetzt, dachte er. Jetzt. Schon den gesamten Abend hatte er eine innerliche Anspannung gefühlt und dieser Kuss würde ihm endlich Erlösung verschaffen. Jetzt. Sein Herz nahm wieder diesen wohlbekannten schnelleren Rhythmus an. Jetzt.  
„Ach, darf ich das als Kapitulation Ihrerseits auffassen? Keine Sorge, ich kann auch warten. Vielleicht ist es Ihnen bisher nicht aufgefallen, aber ich kann durchaus ein sehr geduldiger Mensch sein.“ Einige Augenblicke verharrte Boerne vor Thiels Gesicht, nur um sich dann ruckartig zurückzulehnen. Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln drehte sich der Professor um, stieß seine Wohnungstür weiter auf, machte ein paar Schritte in den noch dunklen Wohnungsflur und kurz bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, sagte er: „Gute Nacht.“   
Thiel konnte das verschmitzte Lächeln förmlich spüren, mit dem Boerne seine Worte begleitete.   
Jetzt war es an Boerne, ihn am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern zu lassen. Thiel wusste nicht, ob er kapituliert hatte, aber er hatte die Befürchtung, dass er nun am Zug war und den Weg eindeutig frei geben musste, wenn er wollte, dass Boerne und er …  
Das Licht im Treppenhaus ging mit einem Klacken aus. Thiel wurde mit einem mal bewusst, dass er wie festgenagelt noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand wie zuvor. Mit einem Seufzen machte er kehrt und kramte den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung aus der Hosentasche. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich müde und ausgelaugt. Wie nach einem Kampf, dachte er unwillkürlich. Ja, vielleicht hatte Boerne recht und er hatte sich geschlagen gegeben.   
An diesem Abend jedoch wollte er nicht länger darüber grübeln, was die Folgen dieser Kapitulation, wie Boerne es nannte, sein würden. Er wollte nur noch schlafen und fieberte doch schon dem nächsten Tag entgegen.


	10. Café Susann

An den darauffolgenden Tagen sahen sich Boerne und Thiel nur selten, und wenn dann rein beruflich und der Kommissar wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass nun er es war, der um Boernes Aufmerksamkeit buhlte und immer wieder die Nähe des anderen suchte. Es war schon verrückt, dachte Thiel. Erst konnte er dem Professor gar nicht lange genug aus dem Weg gehen und der hatte alles versucht, um ihn umzustimmen und nun waren ihre Rollen plötzlich vertauscht. Thiel war sich sicher, dass Boerne absichtlich so handelte und es aus Kalkül heraus tat, um ihn schmoren zu lassen. Doch so leicht wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Sicher, die Fronten waren im Grunde geklärt, beide hatten Gefühle füreinander und Boerne, soviel stand fest, würde diesen auch zu gerne nachgeben. Thiel hingegen wurde das ungute Gefühl der Unsicherheit einfach nicht los und auch sein heimliches Begehren konnte daran nichts ändern. Er war sich unsicher. Diese ganze Sache war unsicher und … ihre Zukunft war es auch, wenn er ehrlich war.   
Hin und hergerissen zwischen Verlangen und Zweifeln versuchte Thiel nun auch noch einen klaren Kopf für seinen momentan zu bearbeitenden Mordfall zu behalten, in dem sie sowieso nur mühsam vorankamen, was nicht nur ihn, sondern den gesamten Polizeiapparat Münsters verstimmte.  
Erst gegen Ende der Woche bekamen die Ermittler einen entscheidenden Hinweis von einer Kellnerin aus dem Café Susann. Die junge Frau hatte sich auf einen wiederholten Radioaufruf der Polizei zum Fall Schimmrock gemeldet.

Nun saß Thiel eben dieser Kellnerin des Café Susann in seinem Büro gegenüber und befragte sie bereits seit einer halben Stunde zu ihren Beobachtungen, als Staatsanwältin Klemm zur Tür hineinkam.   
„Moin“, grüßte Thiel sie knapp und bekam nur ein kurzes Nicken zur Antwort.   
„Ich fasse Ihre Aussage noch einmal zusammen, Frau …“, hilfesuchend sah der Hauptkommissar die Zeugin an.  
„Martineck. Olivia Martineck“, erwiderte die junge Frau freundlich.  
„In Ordnung, Frau Martineck. Sie sind Kellnerin im Café Susann und haben sowohl Alexander Schimmrock als auch Andrea Müller dort regelmäßig gesehen.“   
„Ja“, bestätigte sie ihm.  
„Die beiden waren jeden Dienstag im Café, richtig?“  
„Ja, pünktlich um halb drei kam der Herr und so gegen drei dann auch die Dame“, erklärte Frau Martineck.  
„Sie wollten gerade, bevor Frau Klemm hereinkam, erklären, was Ihnen so merkwürdig erschien“, setzte Thiel nun seine Befragung fort.  
„Ja, richtig. Vor einigen Wochen hatten die beiden Streit mit jemandem. Ich weiß nicht genau worüber, aber alles war wie gewöhnlich. Der Herr kam halb drei und die Dame wenige Minuten später. Sie bestellten Kaffee und Kuchen. Allerdings merkte ich da schon, wie nervös die Frau war, und dass sie immer wieder zum Fenster hinaus sah.“ Frau Martineck hielt in ihrer Aussage inne und sah zu Thiel und Staatsanwältin Klemm auf.   
„Und weiter?“, fragte die Klemm etwas ungeduldig.  
„Ja, ehm, also die beiden haben bestellt und als ich aus der Küche kam, stand da plötzlich ein zweiter Mann an ihrem Tisch und beide, also die Frau und der Herr waren aufgebracht und sie, also die Frau, schrie den anderen Mann an und verlangte, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen solle. Ich, ich bin dann zum Tisch gegangen und wollte helfen. Aber als ich am Tisch ankam, drehte der zweite Mann sich um und lief sehr schnell zu Tür. Aber ich weiß noch genau, dass ich ihm nachgesehen habe und er bevor er zur Tür hinaus war das hier gemacht hat.“ Die Kellnerin strich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger an ihrer Kehle entlang.   
Thiel und die Klemm wechselten einen Blick, bevor der Hauptkommissar die Zeugin zum Fortfahren ermutigte. „Geschah danach noch etwas?“  
„Nein. Die beiden wollten nichts mehr essen und auch keinen Kaffee. Ich sollte ihnen die Rechnung bringen und der Mann hat bezahlt.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause berichtete sie weiter: „Beide waren nervöser und die Frau hat immer wieder gesagt, wann hört das endlich auf. Aber mehr hab ich nicht gehört und gesehen dann auch nicht mehr. Seitdem kamen sie nicht mehr ins Café und ich hab dann erst durch die Zeitung erfahren, was passiert ist.“ 

Nachdem Frau Martineck ihre Aussage zu Protokoll gegeben hatte und geholfen hatte ein Phantombild des zweiten, unbekannten Mannes im Café zu erstellen, verabschiedete sich der Hauptkommissar vor dem Polizeipräsidium von ihr. Er würde für heute Feierabend machen. Alle weiteren Schritte waren eingeleitet. Die Fahndung nach dem Mann aus dem Café lief und die Aussage der Zeugin war Beweis dafür, dass Schimmrock und Müller sich kannten.  
Thiel machte sich auf den Heimweg, beschloss aber einen kurzen Abstecher in die Rechtsmedizin zu unternehmen. Immerhin wusste Boerne noch nichts von ihren neuen Ermittlungserkenntnissen und Thiel wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm diese persönlich mitzuteilen.

„Boerne?“, rief Thiel. Er war schon so oft in der Rechtsmedizin gewesen, aber normalerweise hielt er sich hier nur tagsüber auf und da waren deutlich mehr lebende Menschen anwesend.   
„Boerne“, versuchte es Thiel erneut.  
„Mein Gott, nun schreien Sie doch nicht so“, kam es streng von Boerne, dessen Kopf nun aus seiner Bürotür lugte.  
„Tschuldigung“, erwiderte Thiel verlegen und setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. Vielleicht konnte er ja mit dem Professor seinen heutigen Ermittlungserfolg feiern. Zumindest kam die Polizei durch die Zeugenaussage schon einen Schritt weiter. Auch kleine Erfolge müssen gefeiert werden, dachte Thiel und ging mit strahlenden Augen auf Boerne zu. Wer wusste, was ein erneuter Abend mit dem Professor bringen würde.  
„Warum grinsen Sie denn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?“, fragte Boerne skeptisch.  
„Och, ich bin hier, um Ihnen von meinem heutigen Tag zu erzählen und dass sich eine Zeugin gemeldet hat…“  
„Zeugin?“  
„Joah, sie arbeitet im Café Susann. Kennen Sie das?“  
„Ja, aber ich war noch nie drin. Ist ein ganz kleines, eher unscheinbares Café. Warum fragen Sie? Was hat die Zeugin denn nun so tolles erzählt?“  
Thiel beschloss Boerne nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen und berichtete ohne große Umstände von Frau Martineck und ihren Beobachtungen.

„Alexander Schimmrock und Andrea Müller kannten sich also und die Fahndung nach diesem unbekannten Mann läuft auch schon. Sie sehen, Boerne, es geht voran“, beendete Thiel seine Ausführungen.  
„Hoffentlich, Thiel, hoffentlich.“ Und ganz unvermittelt begann sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Professors abzuzeichnen. „Weshalb sind Sie eigentlich außerdem hier, Thiel?“  
Ertappt, dachte dieser, und versuchte irgendeine passende Antwort zu geben: „Ich, ich … ich…“ Mist, warum musste Boerne ihn immer durchschauen.   
„Wollten Sie mich zum Feierabend abholen?“ Das Lächeln auf Boernes Lippen wurde weicher und Thiel dachte nicht mehr an ungute Gefühle und eine unsichere Zukunft, sondern sagte schlicht und einfach: „Ja. Wollen wir vielleicht zusammen etwas kochen?“  
Boerne trat einige Schritte auf sein Gegenüber zu und blieb sehr dicht vor dem Hauptkommissar stehen. Nach einem kurzen Blick in Thiels Augen beugte er sich vor und flüsterte verführerisch: „Mein lieber Thiel, wenn Sie spielen wollen, dann spiele ich gern mit, aber seien Sie sich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren.“ 

Etwas irritiert von der körperlichen Nähe und den zugeflüsterten Worten machte Thiel einen Schritt zurück und blickte Boerne überrascht an.  
„Was heißt denn hier spielen? Wenn hier einer Spielchen treibt, dann ja wohl Sie und nicht ich!“ Thiel wurde wütend, zum einen weil sein Plan so offensichtlich durchschaut worden war und zum anderen weil er wirklich genug von diesem Hin und Her hatte, das Boerne die ganze Zeit veranstaltete.   
„Erst fallen Sie regelrecht über mich her und überrumpeln mich und dann spielen Sie die beleidigte Leberwurst und können so gar nicht verstehen, dass ich Ihnen nicht ebenso stürmisch um den Hals falle und alle Bedenken einfach über Bord werfe.“  
„Bitte was?“, wurde er von Boerne unterbrochen. Allerdings hatte Thiel sich so sehr in Fahrt geredet, dass er den Einwand schlicht überhörte und fortfuhr. „Ich tue mich nun einmal schwerer mit dieser ganzen Sache. Für mich ist das neu und ich will einfach nichts, aber auch gar nichts überstürzen. Es ist Ihre Sache, wenn Sie das nicht verstehen. Für Sie ist ja sowieso immer alles so einfach und leicht. Immerhin scheint ja jeder schon zu wissen, dass Sie und ich …, also …“   
„Thiel, das reicht!“, unterbrach Boerne seinen Wutausbruch. „Niemand weiß hier irgendetwas. Das bilden Sie sich nur ein. Ich … Nur Alberich hat etwas mitbekommen. Aber ansonsten niemand. Wirklich!“ Dabei sah der Professor fast flehend zu Thiel, atmete tief durch und setzte ein „das wäre ja auch noch schöner“ hinterher.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Thiel begriff, was Boerne da eben gesagt hatte.  
„Wie meinen Sie das, das wäre ja auch noch schöner?“, fragte er misstrauisch und bemerkte den leicht gehetzten Blick seines Gegenübers.  
„Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten, dass Sie sich scheuen, irgendwem von …“ Thiel stockte. „Von uns zu erzählen?“ Er sah Boerne an, und dessen Gesichtsausdruck ließ allen Enthusiasmus aus Thiel weichen.   
„Okay. Damit sieht das hier ja schon anders aus. Sie erzählen mir die ganze Zeit, dass ich mich meinen Gefühlen stellen muss. Dass ich auf den Rest der Welt pfeifen soll, aber Sie sind selbst nicht einen Deut besser. Ich komme mir jedes Mal wie ein Feigling vor, aber Sie sind mindestens genauso feige wie ich. Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Dachten Sie, mit mir an Ihrer Seite würde alles anders werden und niemand würde etwas sagen?“ Mit einem Blick auf Boerne drehte der Kommissar sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Räume der Rechtsmedizin. Er wollte keine Erklärungen abwarten. Er wollte sich nicht wieder und wieder von dem anderen anlügen und verführen lassen. Er wollte allein sein und vor allem ohne Boerne. 

Die Sonne begann bereits unterzugehen und der Wind frischte auf. Thiel atmete vor den Türen des Rechtsmedizinischen Instituts kräftig durch und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Heimweg. Bewegung half ihm, seine Wut in den Griff zu bekommen und die frische Luft tat ihm immer gut.   
Nach einer guten halben Stunde Fußmarsch kam er endlich zuhause an und vergewisserte sich mit einem Seitenblick, dass die Fenster seines Nachbarn noch dunkel waren. Thiel seufzte. Boerne war offensichtlich noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. Er öffnete die Haustür, schaltete das Treppenlicht ein und stieg ungewohnt schwerfällig die Treppen hinauf. Mittlerweile war jegliche Wut verraucht und auch seine Gedanken zu Boerne schienen klarer geworden zu sein. Vielleicht hätte er nicht so übertrieben reagieren sollen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, jetzt ging es ihm deutlich besser. Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass nun alles, wirklich alles gesagt worden war. Dass jetzt jeder der beiden den Standpunkt des anderen kannte und vielleicht war ja nun ein Aufeinanderzugehen möglich. Er verurteilte Boernes Verhalten nicht. Er konnte es nur zu gut nachvollziehen und war froh darüber, endlich auch einmal so etwas wie Zweifel oder Furcht bei dem anderen erkannt zu haben. 

Schon auf dem Treppenabsatz sah er ihn. Boerne lehnte an der Wand zwischen seiner und Thiels Wohnungstür. Scheinbar in Gedanken versunken, hatte der Professor, dessen Augen geschlossen waren, ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Langsam und merkwürdig ruhig ging Thiel auf seinen Nachbarn zu. Als er direkt vor ihm stand, räusperte er sich. Boerne öffnete die Augen und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Müdigkeit und Zuneigung an. Jetzt, dachte Thiel, jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er beugte sich nach vorn, streckte sich ein wenig und küsste den anderen. Boerne schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht, legte aber nach kurzem Zögern seine Arme um Thiel.


	11. Gefasst

Als Hauptkommissar Thiel aus der Haustür ins Freie trat, schaute er mit einem mürrischen Blick gen Himmel und stellte wieder einmal fest, dass Münster und Hamburg doch nicht so verschieden waren – zumindest, was das Wetter anging. Es war halb acht und er war auf dem Weg ins Präsidium, denn vor knapp einer halben Stunde hatte Nadeshda ihm telefonisch mitgeteilt, dass sie ihn hatten. Ihn, Ludger Nöth, den unbekannten zweiten Mann aus dem Café Susann. Voller Tatendrang machte sich Thiel daran, sein Fahrrad aufzuschließen, als plötzlich Boerne aus der Tür gestürmt kam.   
„Warte, Frank“, rief er ihm hektisch nach. Frank – wie merkwürdig und fremd sich das noch anhörte aus Boernes Mund.   
„Was gibt’s? Ich muss los“, fragte er ungeduldig.  
„Guten Morgen, lieber Thi … äh… Frank, ich wollte dir nur anbieten, dich zum Präsidium zu fahren, denn wie ich dich kenne, werden wir uns sonst den ganzen Tag nicht mehr sehen, weil du mit Verhören beschäftigt bist“, erläuterte Boerne mit einem Lächeln.  
„Machst du das ab jetzt jeden Morgen?“, fragte er skeptisch zurück, denn irgendwie war ihm diese Situation unangenehm. Wie ein altes Ehepaar, dachte er, willigte dann aber doch ein, angesichts des beleidigten Ausdrucks auf dem Gesicht des anderen.

„Hey, die Ampel schaltet auf Rot, du musst bremsen, Boerne!“, schrie Thiel, doch er erntete dafür nur einen bösen Blick seines Gegenübers.   
„Thiel, ich fahre, es ist mein Auto, also entscheide doch wohl noch immer ich, wann ich bremse und wann nicht“, kam es daraufhin großspurig von Boerne. Woraufhin Thiel nur genervt mit den Augen rollte, sich aber eine Erwiderung nicht verkneifen konnte: „Nein, die Straßenverkehrsordnung entscheidet das. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass du mal deinen Führerschein abgeben musst. Ein Wunder, dass es nicht schon längst passiert ist.“  
Doch statt mit einer Antwort, reagierte Boerne nur mit Lachen und drosselte das Tempo, sodass sie nicht mehr zwanzig sondern zehn Kilometer pro Stunde zu schnell fuhren.  
„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?“  
„Ach, ich finde es amüsant, dass wir beide dennoch … naja, dass wir die Alten geblieben sind und sich scheinbar nichts geändert hat“, erklärte Boerne etwas zurückhaltend.  
„Nichts geändert? Na, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich will nachher vor dem Präsidium einen Abschiedskuss, so dass alle Kollegen es sehen können“, antwortete Thiel todernst, was ihm einen schockiert dreinblickenden und um wenige Nuancen blasseren Boerne bescherte. Und nun war er es, der sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte.   
„Scherz“, prustete er.

Als sie vor dem Präsidium vorfuhren, meinte Boerne unvermittelt: „Wir sollten uns heute Abend treffen und … darüber reden.“  
„Worüber?“, stutzte Thiel und sah den anderen fragend an.  
Boerne hatte mittlerweile den Motor abgestellt und starrte nur geradeaus. „Über uns. Gestern war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn wir darüber reden, also über uns.“   
„So wie ich uns beide kenne, wird das nichts bringen“, bemerkte Thiel und war schon dabei, auszusteigen.  
„Frank?“  
Thiel drehte sich noch einmal um und sah direkt in die verwirrt dreinblickenden Augen seines Gegenübers. „Abendessen ja, aber ich möchte nicht über uns reden.“ Und ehe Boerne auch nur etwas einwenden konnte, fuhr er fort: „Da gibt es nämlich nichts, worüber wir reden müssen, finde ich.“

 

Ludger Nöth sah normal aus, völlig harmlos und hätte Thiel nicht die Schilderungen der Bedienung des Cafés im Ohr, so hätte er ihn niemals für verdächtig gehalten. Aber so war es meistens. Den wenigsten Menschen sah man ihre kriminelle Energie an. Der Verdächtige wirkte gefasst, als Thiel den Verhörraum betrat, grüßte und fragte dann sehr sachlich: „Warum bin ich hier?“  
Der wache Blick, die Grübchen am Kinn, die kurzen braunen Haare und seine Kleidung – alles ganz harmlos. Thiel setzte sich dem Verdächtigen gegenüber und beobachtete ihn einige Augenblicke versonnen. Er war immer wieder aufs Neue überrascht, wie normal und harmlos die Leute aussahen, die dann die brutalsten Verbrechen begingen. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an den Helmhöfel-Fall. Er atmete tief durch und legte dann der Reihe nach Fotos der Leichen von Alexander Schimmrock und Andrea Müller auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen.   
„Andrea Müller.“ Thiel sah genau in das Gesicht Nöths, als er den Namen aussprach. Jede Regung, jedes Minenspiel wollte er aufnehmen, auswerten und so sein Gegenüber in die Enge treiben. „Alexander Schimmrock.“ Wieder sah er Nöth geradewegs ins Gesicht, in die Augen. Aber nichts geschah. Nöth lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sagte kein Wort, verzog weder seinen Mund noch verrieten seine Augen irgendeine Regung. Er war so eiskalt, dachte Thiel. Skrupellos. Jeder andere hätte sich angewidert von dem Anblick der malträtierten Körper abgewandt oder hätte sich zu verteidigen versucht, aber nicht Nöth. Er saß ruhig und abwartend auf seinem Stuhl.   
„Kennen Sie diese beiden Personen?“, fragte Thiel und versuchte ebenfalls, ruhig zu werden und nicht vorschnell die Handschellen klicken zu hören.   
„Ja.“  
„Mehr haben Sie nicht zu sagen? Die beiden sind tot und Sie haben öffentlich damit gedroht, sie umzubringen!“ Thiel war aufgestanden und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab. Wie konnte dieser Kerl vor ihm nur noch seelenruhig dasitzen?  
„Sie wissen doch sowieso schon alles, was soll ich dazu noch sagen?“  
Perplex ließ Thiel sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „War das gerade ein Geständnis?“

Eigentlich wollte Thiel Boerne aus dessen Institut abholen, sodass sie gemeinsam nach Hause fahren konnten, aber nachdem er den gesamten Tag damit verbracht hatte, zu verstehen, warum Nöth Schimmrock und Andrea Müller umgebracht hatte, war ihm der Sinn nach Gemeinsamkeit vergangen. Er war froh über die Stille seiner Wohnung, die ihn friedlich empfing. Doch mit dieser Stille war es bald vorbei, denn kaum, dass er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte und auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher saß, klingelte es an seiner Tür Sturm. Boerne. Er hatte den anderen nicht vergessen und auch nicht ihre Verabredung für den Abend, aber er nach dem Abschluss dieses verstörenden Falles brauchte er einfach Ruhe. Träge erhob sich Thiel und schlurfte zur Tür. Kaum das er diese auch nur einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, drängte sich sein Vermieter auch schon hindurch.   
„Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Seit wann bist du wieder zuhause? Habt ihr den Täter? Warum hat er es getan?“ Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, kehrte Thiel dem anderen den Rücken zu und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.   
„Frank? Frank, was ist los?“, fragte Boerne ihn und eilte ihm nach.  
„Ich bin müde“, gab Thiel murrend zur Antwort. „Und ja, wir haben ihn. Ludger Nöth hat Andrea Müller und ihren Geliebten Alexander Schimmrock getötet. Er hat alles gestanden, obwohl wir nur Verdachtsmomente gegen ihn gehabt hätten. Einfach so“, erklärte er und konnte es dabei immer noch nicht fassen. Boerne nahm neben ihm Platz.   
„Na, dann gratuliere ich ganz herzlich. Da kann man mal wieder sehen, wie gut die Münsteraner Polizei arbeitet“, verkündete Boerne fröhlich und legte dabei etwas unbeholfen seinen linken Arm um Thiels Schultern. Thiel sah zur Seite.   
„Nein, kann man nicht. Dieser Fall war so haarsträubend und dabei so mit Zufällen gespickt. Ein Wunder, dass wir Nöth überhaupt gefasst haben und dass er es uns dann so leicht gemacht hat. Er hat gestanden. Dieser wahnsinnige Stalker hat einfach so gestanden.“ Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Ein Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus und gab Thiel so die Chance seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sich der Nähe Boernes bewusst zu werden.  
„Frank?“, unterbrach der andere zurückhaltend die Stille.  
„Hm…?“  
„Der Fall ist abgeschlossen, sei doch froh darüber und … und widme dich lieber neuen Aufgaben“, erklärte Boerne und lächelte entwaffnend. Thiel sah den anderen daraufhin nur stumm an. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen schon einsehen müssen, dass der andere offensiver war und auch genau wusste, was er wollte, aber ein derartiges Vorgehen war dennoch ungewohnt für ihn. Er wandte sich Boerne zu und konnte den Blick nicht von diesen braunen Augen lassen, die ihn mit einem zärtlichen, aber entschlossenen Ausdruck ansahen. Feigling hallte ein altes Echo erneut in ihm, doch er ignorierte es. Feigling. Er reckte den Kopf, schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen. Er war kein Feigling mehr. Und er wollte auch nie mehr einer sein.   
„Wir reden später“, nuschelte Thiel noch, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, und schon nach kurzer Zeit hörte er auch das Echo nicht mehr, sondern nahm nur noch seinen eigenen schneller werdenden Herzschlag wahr.

 

~ Ende ~


End file.
